Mianhae Jaejoongie
by Je Park
Summary: Sepasang suami istri yang telah menikah selama lima tahun dan dikaruniai seorang namja tampan namun siapa sangka sang istri mengetahui perselingkuhan sang suami dan meminta cerai. Bagaimana nasib Changmin? Lalu bagaimana nasib jaejoong sendiri saat Changmin di bawa paksa oleh Yunho dan jaejoong baru mengetahui bahwa ia tengah hamil muda.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Mianhae Jaejoong

Author : Me aka Je

Pairing : Yunho and Jaejoong

Other Cast : YooSu, dll.

Genre : ?

Warning : Boy x Boy

Ch : 1/?

..

..

..

**Author POV**

Seorang namja cantik turun dari mobil mewahnya di depan gedung besar yang bernama Jung Corp. Ia masuk kedalam dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, para pegawai jung membungkuk hormat padanya. Siapa dia? Kenapa para pegawai membungkukkan badannya?

"Selamat siang tuan jaejoong" ucap seorang pegawai yang berdiri didepannya.

Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, "Dimana yunho?"

Pegawai itu tampak terkejut karena nada bicara jaejoong atau lebih tepatnya jung jaejoong istri dari pemilik Jung Corp ini tidak seperti biasanya, ia tampak takut saat menatap mata jaejoong.

"Tuan Jung Yunho ada diruangannya tuan, mari saya antarkan"

Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruang yunho namun sebelumnya ia mengatakan pada pegawai itu "Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, gomawo."

Jaejoong kini sudah berada di depan ruangan yunho, tanpa mengetuk pintu ia segera masuk. Namun ternyata pintu itu terkunci, ia tersenyum kecut. Lalu ia mengambil kunci yang berbentuk seperti remot control kecil yang memang yunho berikan padanya dulu.

Klik

Pintu itu terbuka.

Jaejoong masuk namun disana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia melirik ke sebuah lemari penuh buku, ia mendekati rak tersebut. Matanya memerah menahan air mata juga amarah dari tadi.

Ia membuka rak itu dengan remot control, perlahan rak itu bergeser dan terdapat sebuah pintu. Tentu jaejoong tahu itu, karena itu adalah sebuah tempat rahasia milik yunho. Ia sering kesana bersama yunho menghabiskan waktu berdua. Jaejoong perlahan mendekat dan membuka pintu itu.

DEG

Bagai disambar petir, ia bergetar. Air mata yang tadi ia tahan kini turun deras. Ia melihat semuanya.

Disana, ditempat tidur besar terdapat dua orang tanpa sehelai benang sekalipun.

Disana, seseorang yang sudah mengucapkan janji untuk sehidup semati bersamanya lima tahun lalu juga berada disana. Lebih tepatnya berada di atas seorang wanita.

Kedua orang yang berada di tempat tidur itu belum menyadari keberadaan seseorang. Apakah mereka tidak menyadari ada bunyi dari pintu? Tampak mereka sedang asik dengan aktivitas mereka.

Prok

Prok

Prok

Kedua orang yang sedang bergelut di atas tempat tidur itu sontak menoleh karena suara tepuk tangan.

Keduanya tampak sok terlebih seorang namja yang berada di atas yeoja itu. Mereka tidak berkutik, tertangkap basah eoh.

Jaejoong masih mengeluarkan airmata namun tiada isak pilu yang keluar dari bibir cherrynya itu.

"Hah sudah jelas, aku sudah melihatnya langsung. Aku pikir semua yang ku dapat tidaklah nyata namun kini aku sudah melihatnya langsung. Ini nyata. HAHAHA"

Jaejoong tertawa pilu. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar mewah itu.

Jaejoong menatap keduanya, lalu ia menatap yunho dengan penuh luka dan kebencian tiada cinta disana. Sepertinya cintanya untuk sang suami sudah tertutup dengan luka dan kebencian. Ia juga menatap benci yeoja itu.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan map dari tasnya, melemparnya ke arah yunho.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang"

Yunho masih shock akan kedatangan jaejoong, ia menatap mata indah yang sudah dibanjiri air mata itu. Ia segera membuka isi map itu.

Shock

Tentu saja karena itu adalah surat cerai, jaejoong sudah membubuhi tanda tangannya, tinggal dirinya.

"Jae..joongie i..ni"

"Aku akan meminta pengacaraku untuk mewakiliku jadi kau bisa menyerahkannya padanya. Dan satu lagi Changmin akan ikut bersamaku"

DEG

"Ap..a"

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh hahaha aku adalah ummanya jadi aku berhak membawanya lagipula kau sudah punya yang baru jadi biarkan Changmin bersamaku"

Jaejoong membalikkan padannya berjalan keluar dari tempat yang membuatnya sesak nafas. Setelahnya air matanya kembali turun deras disertai isakan pilu sangat pilu bahkan para pegawai yang melihatnya seakan merasakan apa yang istri direktur perusahaan mereka walaupun mereka tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Mereka menatap bingung membiarkan jaejoong pergi tanpa ada yang menghalangi.

..

..

..

"Yunho" ucap seseorang yang kini duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan menggunakan pakaiannya kembali.

Disana berdiri seseorang dengan pakaian yang sudah rapih. Ia menoleh menatap yeoja itu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ada yang harus ku urus" ia melangkah namun langkahnya terhenti saat yeoja yang bernama go ahra itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya seakan jatuh dari gedung tinggi, "Aku hamil."

"Ap..a"

"Apa kau lupa bahwa kita sudah pernah melakukannya saat setelah pesta di hotel"

Yeoja itu berjalan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Saat itu kau tidak melakukannya dengan pengaman tidak seperti tadi kita menggunankan pengaman"

"Apa kau serius? Ta..pi kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang" ia berbalik dan memeluk ahra.

"Maaf, sejujurnya aku takut kau tidak mengakuinya tapi sekarang aku terima jika kau memang tidak mengakuinya hiks"

Ahra menangis.

"Hei hei siapa yang tidak mengakuinya hum"

Yunho menunduk dan mengelus-ngelus perut ahra dan menciumnya.

Ahra tersenyum penuh arti. Ia menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan sangat baik.

"Yunho~aaaa.. Gomawo gomawo. Tapi apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Yunho menatap ahra, "Mana bisa aku meninggalkan seseorang yang tengah mengandung darah dagingku hum, gomawo. Saranghae"

Cup

Yunho mencium ahra dan membawanya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Yunho~aa"

"Aku tidak akan melakukkannya, aku tidak akan melukainya."

Kini mereka melanjutkan aktivitas panas itu lagi namun ahra menghentikan gerakan tangan yunho yang tengah menyentuh dadanya.

"Yun bagaimana istrimu?"

Yunho terdiam lalu ia melanjutkannya dan mengatakan, "aku akan segera menandatangani perceraian itu tapi aku akan merebut Changmin. Aku akan meminta pengacaraku dan orang suruhanku untuk mengurus itu. Kau tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku membawa changmin ke keluarga baru kita?"

"Ap..a keluarga baru?"

"Ne, lebih baik kita segera menikah daripada nanti anak kita bingung kenapa kita tidak menikah hum. Apa kau mau menikah dengan duda punya anak satu sepertiku?"

Yunho menatap ahra penuh cinta *hueeeeeek*

"Aku mau. Aku mau yun"

"Gomawo, ayo kita lanjutkan"

Akhirnya kamar itu diisi dengan desahan keduanya. Yunho benar-benar melupakan jaejoong.

..

..

..

Lain halnya dengan seseorang yang kini tengah tiduran menatap seorang namja kecil yang tidur memeluknya.

Dert

Dert

"_Aku sudah melakukannya termasuk tiket untuk besok"_

"Gomawo Yoochun~aaa"

"_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi"_

"Besok akan aku jelaskan"

Klik

'_Kenapa kau begitu mirip dengannya hum_

_Coba lihat bahkan orang itu tidak menyusul ummamu ini'_

Jaejoong kembali menangis, isakannya membuat seseorang yang berusia 4 tahun itu terbangun.

"Uh umma kenapa?"

Changmin di usianya sekarang memang sudah lancar bicara, dia bahkan sudah masuk TK walapun ia sendiri tidak mau karena ia merasa lebih baik masuk sekolah dasar segera. Changmin tergolong anak yang genius, tentu itu menurun dari kedua orangtuanya yang memang sama-sama cerdas.

"Anyio. Minnie kita siap-siap ne. Kita menginap dirumah nenek-kakek kim"

"Eh.. Asik Minnie anak ketemu kyunnie dong" ujar changmin dengan ceria.

"Iya-iya. Ayo siap-siap"

Brak

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh ikut dengannya changmin"

"Eh appa"

Changmin menatap appanya bingung karena membuka pintu dengan sangat kasar.

Grep

Yunho segera menggendong changmin dan membawanya keluar. Sontak jaejoong berlari mengejar.

"Aniyo, aniyo. Changmin akan ikut bersamaku yunhoooooo" jaejoong berhasil menarik jas yunho.

"Hahaha tidak jae. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu. Dan aku sudah menandatangani surat itu."

DEG

Jaejoong lagi-lagi bagai disambar petir _'hahaha ia benar-benar memilihnya' _batinnya.

Jaejoong terdiam dan itu kesempatan yunho untuk pergi.

"Umma.. Ummaaaaaaaa..Hiks.." isak Changmin menyadarkan jaejoong. Jaejoong berlari mengejar mobil yunho namun beberapa orang berbaju hitam menghalanginya. Mereka adalah bodyguad yunho.

"Lepas, aku bilang lepas" namun sia-sia mereka tidak melepasnya.

Jaejoong terisak.

Jaejoong tertunduk dan merosot jatuh pingsan.

"JAEJOONG HYUUUUUNG"

Teriak seseorang yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

"Astaga, yoochunnie ayo bawa jaejoongie hyung kerumah sakit. Ia sangat pucat"

Yoochun segera membawa jaejoong kedalam mobilnya, mereka pergi meninggalkan rumah besar nan mewah itu.

Para bodyguard hanya menatap pilu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

..

..

..

"Bagaimana umma? Apa joongie hyung baik-baik saja?"

Yoochun bertanya pada ummanya yang memang seorang dokter.

"Ia tampak stress dan.."

"Dan apa umma?" kini junsu sang menantu yang bertanya karena umma yoochun tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Dia hamil"

"MWO?"

Keduanya berteriak secara bersamaan. Terkejut tentunya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Mereka bertiga sontak menoleh ke sumber itu.

Jaejoong menangis, ia berada di pintu. Mendengar semuanya.

"Joongie hyung"

Junsu yang memang adalah sepupu dekat jaejoong langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat. Junsu ikut terisak.

Setelah lima belas menitan mereka berpelukan, akhirnya jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan duduk dibangku.

Ia sudah tak lagi menangis.

"Aku mohon jangan beritahu siapapun tentang kehamilanku"

Sontak ucapan jaejoong membuat ketiganya terkejut. Bagaimana bisa begitu, pikir mereka.

"Aku mohon"

Jaejoong memohon dengan muka melas. Tentu saja mereka mau tidak mau harus menyetujui jika itu memang yang terbaik untuk jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus jaga anak yang berada diperutmu. Ia baru menginjak empat minggu. Huh bagaimana bisa kau tidak merasakan ada makhluk yang sedang hidup didalam perutmu huh?" kesal

"Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, kau tampak stress. Itu akan mempengaruhi janinmu. Jaga dengan baik" lanjut

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Suie antarkan aku kerumah umma ne"

"Baiklah, ayo chunnie"

"Umma kami pergi ne"

"Ne, jaga jaejoongie ya dan ini vitamin untukmu joongie"

"Gomawo ahjumma"

Mereka pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit dan menuju kediaman orangtua jaejoong.

DEG

"Changmin.. Dimana changmin"

Jaejoong baru sadar bahwa changmin tidak bersamanya.

"Aku sudah meminta orang suruhanku untuk mencarinya yang bersama yunho, namun sampai sekarang mereka belum menemukan yunho. Mian joongie hyung"

Jaejoong hanya diam.

'_Semoga kau baik-baik saja baby'_

..

..

..

"Joongie" ucap seorang wanita yang masih tampak cantik itu.

"Umma" jaejoong memeluk wanita cantik itu. Ia memeluknya cukup lama hingga membuat umma kim bingung dan menatap penuh tanya pada junsu dan yoochun. Namun keduanya diam.

"Ada apa hum, ceritalah pada umma. Ayo kita cerita di dalam. Ada appa sedang nonton tv"

Kini keduanya ada diruang tv menunggu jaejoong berbicara.

"Aku telah memutuskan bercerai dengan yunho"

"MWOOO"

Mr. Kim dan Mrs. Kim sangat terkejut mendengarnya

"Bagaimana bisa" ujar kim kim hankyung, appa jaejoong.

"Mian aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, ini sudah keputusanku. Kita sudah tidak cocok lagi" ujar jaejong pelan.

Namun sang umma, kim heechul memandang beda ke arah jaejoong. Naluri sang umma muncul.

"Apa ada masalah besar hingga kau tidak mau memberitahu kami" ujar umma jaejoong.

"Mian umma tapi sungguh aku mohon jangan ikut campur mengenai rumah tanggaku, aku mohon"

Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa apa-pa jika jaejoong sudah meminta seperti itu. Pikir mereka mungkin suatu saat jaejoong akan menceritakannya.

"Gomawo umma appa"

Jaejoong memeluk mereka cukup lama.

"Lalu dimana changmin?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah appanya dan tatapan sendu pun dilayangkan, "yunho merebutnya dariku"

Umma kim segera peluk jaejoong, pasti itu sangat berat untuknya. Mereka memang tidak pernah ikut campur lagi urusan anaknya itu setelah menikah, begitu pula dengan keluarga yunho mereka sudah tidak ikut campur lagi dengan masalah anaknya.

Namun jika memang masalah itu tidak bisa diselesaikan keduanya, mereka akan turun tangan. Tapi sekarang? Entahlah.

"Aku sudah meminta orang suruhan aku dan appaku untuk mencari yunho, namun mereka belum menemukannya. Yunho membawa changmin pergi entah kemana" ujar yoochun.

"Umma akan mencoba menghubungi keluarga jung"

"_Yeoboseo"_

"_Oh yeoboseo ada apa?"_

"_Apa changmin ada disana?"_

"_Eh.. Tidak ada. Memangnya ada apa?"_

"_Oh aniya, mungkin ia sama yunho sekarang. Gomawo ne"_

"_Ne"_

"Dia tidak disana" ujar umma kim.

Jaejoon terdiam lalu ia berdiri, "sepertinya yunho tidak akan membiarkan aku membawa changmin" liriknya.

"Baiklah.. Besok aku akan pergi sendiri" lanjutnya.

"Eh, kau mau kemana joongie?" Tanya

"Aku memutuskan pergi ke new york umma"

"APAAA" pekik keduanya terkejut.

"Ini sudah keputusanku umma, appa"

Mereka hanya bisa diam, itu adalah keputusan anaknya.

"Aku akan istirahat, besok aku akan berangkat. Selamat malam."

..

..

..

TBC

Review please and apa kalian suka ini?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Mianhae Jaejoong

Author : Me aka Je

Pairing : Yunho and Jaejoong

Other Cast : YooSu, dll.

Genre : ?

Warning : Boy x Boy

Ch : 2/?

..

..

..

_"Baiklah.. Besok aku akan pergi sendiri" lanjutnya._

_"Eh, kau mau kemana joongie?" Tanya _

_"Aku memutuskan pergi ke new york umma"_

_"APAAA" pekik keduanya terkejut._

_"Ini sudah keputusanku umma, appa"_

_Mereka hanya bisa diam, itu adalah keputusan anaknya._

_"Aku akan istirahat, besok aku akan berangkat. Selamat malam."_

.

.

.

Saat ini orangtua jaejoong, junsu, yoochun, umma junsu dan juga umma yoochun berada di bandara mengantar jaejoong yang akan pergi ke new york.

"ahjumma.." jaejoong memeluk umma junsu. Lalu ia memeluk umma yoochun, "jaga janinmu baik-baik. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu pada siapapun jadi kau harus menjaganya dengan baik" bisik . Jaejoong mengguk, "gomawo".

Kini jaejoong memeluk junsu, dan juga yoochun secara bersamaan.

"Tolong jaga changminku untukku" liriknya

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan berusaha mencarinya" ujar yoochun

"Jagalah adik changmin dengan baik ne, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku."

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia tersenyum walau matanya menahan air mata.

Ia memeluk umma dan appanya.

"Baiklah semua terimakasih sudah mengantarku, aku tidak akan lama dan aku akan mengabari kalian. Gomawo, saranghae" ucapnya dengan membentuk hati melalui tangan di kepalanya.

"Bye bye joongie"

Jaejoong berjalan jauh, pergi.

Keluarga kim dan yang lainnya pun segera pergi. Mereka merasakan kesedihan atas apa yang menimpa jaejoong.

Namun beda dengan kedua orang yang terlihat tertawa bersama di pinggir pantai yang indah itu.

Mereka adalah jung yunho dan jung ahra. Jung? Jung ahra? Ya, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun bahkan orangtua yunho sendiri tidak tahu bahwa anaknya bercerai apalagi kini sudah menikah lagi ditambah yeoja itu tengah hamil. Entah reaksi apa yang akan orangtua yunho tunjukan jika mendengar ini.

Bagaimana orangtuanya tidak tahu? Tentu saja karena yunho sangat cerdas, ia tahu orangtuanya akan marah besar jika mengetahui ini semua jadi dia banyak mengarang cerita. Dan juga membuat orangtuanya untuk tidak perlu ikut campur rumah tangganya.

Tepat setelah merebut changmin dari jaejoong, yunho membawa ia dan ahra ke jeju. Mereka langsung menikah yang hanya di hadiri oleh orangtua ahra, asisten kepercayaan yunho dan juga changmin.

Changmin tentu sejak dibawa yunho pergi dari jaejoong terus menangis, bahkan saat appanya menikah lagipun dengan ahra ia menangis keras, namun tiada yang peduli padanya. Semua seakan mengacuhkannya.

.

.

Jaejoong kini sedang dihotel mewah sendirian, ia sudah dua hari disini.

_'Tuan, mian aku menghubungi tuan muda kembali namun aku merasa bahwa tuan muda juga harus tahu ini'_

_'Ada apa?'_

_'Saat istriku mengantar sepupuku ke tempat kandungan ia melihat ahra disana dengan seorang pria, itu sekitar satu mminggu sebelum tuan muda yunho bersamanya pergi ke hotel. Aku sudah mencari tahu pria itu, ia adalah kim hyunjoong. Ahra dalam kondisi hamil, istriku sudah bertanya pada dokter itu. Anak yang dikandung ahra bukanlah anak tuan muda yunho, tuan.'_

_'..'_

_'Tuan muda..'_

_'Gomawo'_

_'Ne'_

Ia kembali mengingat saat orang suruhannya untuk menyelidiki dan mengikuti yunho itu meleponnya saat ia baru saja tiba di new york.

"Dia benar-benar bodoh. Sebenarnya setan apa yang memasukinya huh, appamu sangat pabo, pabo sekali ne" gumam jaejoong sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah mulai terlihat akan membuncit.

"Ah aku lupa" pekiknya. Ia segera mengambil handphonenya yang ada di atas meja.

Menelpon seseorang.

"Yeoboseo"

_"Tuan muda, ada yang bisa saya bantu"_

"Aku lupa memberitahumu, aku tahu cepat lambat appa dan umma akan bertanya padamu tapi aku mohon jawablah apa yang ingin kamu jawab"

_"Eh.. Ah saya mengerti tuan"_

"Yausudah, gomawo"

Klik

Jaejoong memutar-mutar ponselnya. Lalu ia menghubungi seseorang.

_"Yeoboseo"_ jawab suara sebrang sana.

"Ahjumma.."

_"Mwo.. Tuan Jaejoong. Tuan kemana saja?"_

"Maaf, apa changmin ada dirumah"

_"Tuan muda changmin belum kembali tuan, tuan yunho juga belum kembali sejak itu. Kami tidak tahu."_

"…"

_"Tuan.."_

"Oh, yasudah gomawo"

_"Ne"_

Tampak terlihat raut khawatir dimuka jaejoong, bagaimanapun anaknya kini tiada yang tahu dimana keberadaanya, bagaimana keadaanya. Changmin masih kecil, ia pasti ketakutan.

**End of Author POV**

.

.

.

Enam tahun kemudian

**Jaejoong POV**

"Umma umma umma umma ummaaaaaaa"

Aku menoleh saat ku dengar suara anak kecil memanggil-manggil umma.

Aku tersenyum melihat ia berjalan beriringan dengan namja yang seumuran dengannya.

"Ohayo umma" keduanya mengucapkan bersamaan hingga membuatku kembali tersenyum.

"Ohayo binnie, jeje"

Aku menyetarakan tinggi mereka dan memeluk keduanya.

Sungguh aku sangat bahagia.

Ya, anak yang ku kandung lima tahun lalu. Mereka ternyata kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan. Hati ku sangat berbunga-bunga ketika aku tahu akan lahir kembar bahkan sampai sekarang.

Aku kuat karena kehadirian mereka.

"Ohaya umma, ohayo binnie, jeje"

"Ohayo umma, ohayo binnie, jeje"

Kami segera menoleh saat satu kalimat di ucap dua kali. Aku tersenyum melihat si kembar yoon, yoon taeri dan yoon taena. Mereka berasal dari korea sama sepertiku namun pindah ke jepang karena ummanya milih menetap tinggal disini. Mereka sangat suka memanggilku umma.

Jepang? Bukan New York?

Ok sebelumnya aku memang satu bulan menetap di new york namun aku segera pergi ke jepang. Karena aku tahu appaku pasti akan mencariku kesana setelah ia tahu aku tinggal di hotel kerabatnya. Ya, appa dan umma sudah tahu semuanya namun ia tidak tahu bahwa aku tengah hamil saat itu. Mereka tahu tentu dari orang-orang suruhanku tapi aku sangat bersyukur kalau park ahjumma, yoochun dan junsu tidak memberitahukan kehamilanku saat itu.

Enam tahun, kedua anakku kini sudah lima tahun. Kim moobin dan Kim jeje.

Aku tiba-tiba terdiam memikirkan changmin, enam tahun sungguh aku belum mengetahui kabarnya. Umma macam apa aku ini.

"Umma, umma" aku tersentak saat pipiku ditepuk-tempuk tangan kecil moonbin.

"Umma mikilin hyung ne"

Aku mengangguk.

Aku memang sudah menjelaskan pada keduanya bahwa mereka punya hyung yang kini tinggal bersama appanya. Dan untunglah mereka tidak menanyakan lebih jauh soal appanya. Namun tetap saja suatu hari mereka bertanya satu tahun lalu.

**Flashback On**

_"Umma aku taji liat li dan na eonnie pelgi cama umma dan appana. Meleka puna appa, apa kita jua puna appa?"_

_Aku terdiam._

_"Umma"_

_Aku menoleh ke arah moonbin dan jeje bergantian._

_"Kalian juga punya appa tapi.."_

_"Tapia pa ma"_

_Mata mereka berkedip-kedip lucu dan berninar-binar._

_"Appa sama umma sudah tidak lagi bersama"_

_"Uh tak yagi belcama? Hum cama cepelti yuka chan ne umma"_

_Aku mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan jeje. Anakku memang cerdas, mudah paham._

_"Hum yacudah kita tak akan bicalain appa lagi, cama cepelti yuka chan tak bicalain coal appa na lagi"_

_Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk. Aku sangat bersyukur mereka tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Mungkin ada saatnya nanti mereka bertanya._

_"Tapi kita tetap bicarakan hyung kalian kan?"_

_"Tentu" angguk keduanya semangat._

**End of Flashback**

"HUAAAAAA KITA TERLAMBAT HYUNG"

Aku sontak menoleh ke arah jeje.

Ia terlihat panic, itu sangat lucu. Aku dan beberapa pegawaiku tertawa melihatnya. Pegawai? Yup, aku membangun sebuah restoran kecil di pinggir kota Tokyo ini. Pada saat aku datang ke jepang, aku memang memutuskan tinggal di pinggir kota dan membangun restoran kecil.

Hasilnya lumayan untuk kehidupanku dan juga kedua anaknya. Sebelumnya aku juga membawa semua tabunganku yang ku simpan sejak masa SMA dulu dan sampai sekarang masih ada. Aku tidak mau boros, aku juga menerapkannya pada kedua anakku untuk hidup sederhana.

"Hei hei hei apa kalian lupa"

Aku menepuk pantat jeje dan lalu memangkunya di kedua pahaku.

"Lupa apa umma?" moonbin terlihat bingung. Sungguh imut. Aku segera menciumnya.

"Bukankah hari ini sekolah libur karena ada rapat hum"

Mereka terdiam lalu, "AAAAAH"

Sepertinya mereka baru ingat. Aku hanya bisa tertawa memandang keduanya.

"Hore kalau begitu hari ini kita bisa makan masakan umma sepuasnya ne?"

"Ne"

"Horeeeee" teriak keduanya.

**End of Jaejoong POV**

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Kecerian orang-orang yang berada di jepang sana tentu beda dengan seseorang yang berada di korea saat ini.

"Changminnie setelah ini kita kemana hum? Atau kita cari makan saja"

"Aku belum lapar ahjumma" jawab dingin seseorang yang dipanggil changmin itu.

Ya saat ini changmin dengan ketua pembantu di rumahnya atau shin ahjumma sedang berkeliling di mall. Mall milik appanya.

Kenapa ia bisa berada disini tentu karena shin ahjumma.

Ia sangat kesal karena yang changmin kerjakan hanya sekolah lalu masuk ke kamar belajar dan keluar hanya untuk makan. Ia tidak pergi kemana-kemana dan sedangkan appanya? Entah, apakah yunho masih ingat atau tidak dengan changmin. Sejak mereka kembali dari jeju waktu itu, yunho mulai berubah. Ia lebih perhatian dengan ahra, umma tiri changmin. Bahkan sampai saat ini yunho tidak lagi perhatian pada changmin. Yunho lebih perhatian pada ahra dan juga anak mereka, jung jina.

Jadi shin ahjumma memutuskan mengajak jalan-jalan changmin berhubung sedang libur.

"Woy changminnieeeeee"

Changmin menoleh karena merasa namanya dipanggil dan ia juga merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu.

Shin ahjumma juga menoleh. Ia tersenyum, mendapati bahwa itu adalah yoochun. Suami dari sepupu jaejoong.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu tuan yoochun~ssi"

"Hahaha ia yah ahjumma. Padahal kita berada di satu kota tapi kenapa kita jarang sekali bertemu. Terakhir kali kita bertemu saat aku mengantar kyuhyun kerumah changmin beberapa bulan lalu ne"

"Iya yah"

Mereka berdua tersenyum. Tak menyadari seseorang disana melihat keduanya dingin dan datar.

"Hei changmin~aaa apa kau tak merindukan ahjussi tampanmu ini hum"

Goda yoochun sambil merangkul changmin.

Changmin tetap memasang wajah datar dan dingin.

"Ahjumma apa dia selalu bertampang seperti ini huh? Jelek sekali"

Yoochun meledek changmin dan membuat shin ahjumma tertawa.

"Minnie mau pergi sama ahjussi tidak? Cari tempat makan. Tenang yoochun ahjussi yang bayar"

Yang di ajak hanya diam saja.

"Ayolah.. Sudah lama kita tak ngobrol Minnie. Ahjussi sedang tidak sibuk nih, kalau ahjussi sedang sibuk susah lho kalau kau ingin bertemu ahjussi. Jadwal ahjussi selalu padat"

Yoochun berkata dengan pede.

Hingga membuat namja yang berusia sepuluh tahu didekatnya tersenyuk kecil. Shin ahjumma juga yoochun bernafas lega. Akhirnya ia tersenyum, pikir mereka.

"Ayo" ia berjalan keluar.

"Ahjumma aku nanti akan mengantar changminnie tenang saja ne"

"Ne, jaga dia ya"

Yoochun mengangguk dan menyusul changmin lalu merangkulnya penuh sayang.

.

.

.

Saat ini yoochun dan changmin ada di sebuah tempat makan kecil di pinggir kota.

Changmin yang mengajaknya ke tempat ini. Jadi ia hanya mengikuti arah changmin saja.

"Wah changminnie kau datang kembali. Senangnya. Ja, kau mau pesan apa"

Yoochun melirik bingung kenapa orang itu kenal changmin dan terlihat akrab.

"Aku pesan ini, lalu ini, ini.."

Changmin menujuk hampir semua menu disana. Aku hanya melebarkan kedua mataku.

'Astaga ia memang berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin dan datar tapi nafsu makannya tidak berubah melainkan meningkat pesat'

"Kau pesan apa ahjussi?"

"Eh, ah aku pesan makanan special disini saja ne"

"Baiklah."

Pelayan itu pergi.

"Kalian tampak akrab"

"Hum, aku sering kesini setelah pulang sekolah sejak enam tahun lalu"

"Ehhh"

Yoochun menatap changmin bingung lalu ia tersenyum karena changmin mulai bicara dan ia juga sangat senang changmin kembali tersenyum lepas.

Keduanya mulai cerita-cerita saat pesanan mereka sampai. Meja mereka sangat penuh karena pesanan changmin, bahkan pengunjung lain tampak ragu apakah itu akan habis.

Mereke cerita dari tentang kegiatan yoochun, aktivitas changmin juga soal kyuhyun.

"Aku dengar kau selalu membuat kyunnie malu eoh"

"Hahaha apakah ia selalu cerita padamu"

"Hum.. Ia mengatakan bahwa dua hari yang lalu saat kalian lomba akademik antar sekolah dan kau berhasil mengalahkannya lagi dan lagi lalu kau mengatakan 'kyuhyunie saranghae' "

Yoochun tertawa setelah ia meniru gaya kyuhyun saat cerita terlebih saat 'kyuhyunie saranghae'

Changmin juga ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan huh, menang terus lalu mengatakan cinta pada kyuhyun di depan umum huh"

"Hehehe itu menarik ahjussi. Aku sama sekali tidak bosan, tapi soal menang perlombaan sungguh aku tidak pernah menyiapkan pembekalan untuk perlombaan mungkin karena otak jeniusku jadi aku bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik hehe"

"Hahaha kau ini, ya kau memang jenius. Tapi kyuhyunnie juga tidak kalah jenius bahkan perbedaan nilai setiap perlombaan kalian hanya satu atau dua angka saja."

Keduanya tersenyum sambil terus bercerita.

Jauh dari keberadaan yoochun dan changmin, ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka. Tidak, tidak hanya ia pemilik tempat makan kecil ini tapi juga suami dan anak laki-laki juga perempuannya.

Mereka tersenyum senang, senangnya melihat ia tersenyum seperti itu, batin mereka.

Seseorang yang tadi menulis pesanan changmin dan juga ahjussinya itu tersenyum, ia jadi mengingat enam tahun lalu.

**Flash Back On**

_Pintu terbuka memunculkan seorang anak kecil dengan seragam sekolahnya._

_Duduk di pojok sendiri._

_Ia memesan banyak makanan, sebenarnya pemilik itu khawatir kalau namja kecil mungil itu tidak sanggup membayar._

_Namun saat pemilik itu melihat raut wajah kesedihan, kesepian terlihat diwajah datar dan dingin itu._

_Ia membiarkan jikalau namja imut itu tidak sanggup membayarnya._

_Namun ia cukup terkejut saat anak itu membayarnya bahkan ia memberikan kembalinya pada pengemis yang tak jauh dari tempat ini._

_Pemilik restoran kecil itu kembali melihatnya lagi esok hari, namun ia datang dengan mata yang memerah menahan tangis._

_Setelah pesanannya datang, ia segera memakannya dengan air mata yang jatuh bersamaan._

_Pemilik tempat makan itu yang memang memperhatikannya segera memeluknya saat namja imut itu bergetar._

_Ia memeluk changmin._

_Changmin tambah terisak keras._

_Tangisan yang sangat pilu, bahkan pengujung yang sedang makan disana juga merasakan tangisan changmin yang sangat pilu._

_Hingga beberapa menit kemudian changmin sudah tidak lagi menangis, ia menatap orang yang memeluknya._

_"Gomawo"_

_Lalu melanjutkan makannya._

_"Annyeong, kim yeunsoo imnida"_

_Changmin melirik orang itu, lalu ia bergumam "marganya seperti umma"_

_"Hum.."_

_"Eoh annyeong jung changmin imnida"_

_Changmin tersenyum kecil._

_"Anak manis kenapa menangis hum, Minnie juga kenapa sendiri. Ahjumma akan mendengarkannya dengan baik"_

_"Apa ahjumma bisa di percaya"_

_Kim yeunsoo tertawa mendengar itu, sepertinya anak ini benar-benar punya masalah berat._

_"Ne, janji"_

_Maka changmin pun mulai cerita bahkan di akhir-akhir ia mulai tersendak saat menceritakannya._

_Soo ahjumma segera meluk changmin dan menenangkannya._

_Setelah changmin bercerita, kim yeunsoo sangat terkejut dan ia juga merasa sedih bahkan ia juga ikut menangis._

_"Kau pasti akan bertemu ummamu suatu saat sayang"_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Ne, benar. Waktu dulu ahjumma menemukan seorang gadis manis ia tersesat lalu ahjumma membawanya pulang, ahjumma sudah mengabarkan lewat polisi namun belum ketemu siapa orangtuanya hingga lima bulan kemudian kami tidak sengaja bertemu di pasar. Ia merasakan bahwa ummanya di sekitarnya, dan benar saja mereka ketemu. Jadi pasti suatu saat nanti kau akan bertemu kembali dengan ummamu, kau harus sabar ne. Belajarlah yang giat agar saat kau bertemu ummamu nanti ia akan bangga terhadapmu."_

_Changmin yang mendengarkannya mengangguk._

_Ia juga mulai terbuka dengan soo ahjumma sejak saat itu._

_Ia juga jadi sering ketempat makan soo ahjumma setelah pulang sekolah._

_Hingga suatu hari ia baru tahu siapa jung changmin itu._

_"Nuna sama hyung sekolah di Toho High School ne?" ujar changmin saat melihat kedua anak soo ahjumma pulang sekolah dengan seragam sekolah. Mereka tampak bingung._

_"Loh kok Minnie tahu"_

_Yang ditanya masih tetap melahap makanannya, "THS milik appa Minnie, dan tempat kuliah yang hyung bicarakan kemarin juga milik appa Minnie yang diberikan halmonie ke appa"_

_"MWOOOOOOO"_

_Keduanya teriak bersamaan. Orangtua mereka juga terkejut, jadi.._

_"Jadi.. Jadi kau anak dari Jung Yunho. Orang kaya raya itu"_

_"Kau cucu dari Jung Siwon?"_

_"Astaga sangat beruntungnya aku bisa bertemu dengan anaknya jung yunho ini. Keluarga jung sangat baik, mereka memberikan aku dan oppaku beasiswa ke sekolah elit itu. Kau keren Minnie"_

_"Keren apanya, biasa aja. Malah aku pikir keluarga kalianlah yang keren" ujar changmin yang membuat mereka berempat terdiam._

_Mereka memang sudah tahu masalah changmin, tapi mereka tidak tahu ternyata orang yang bersama mereka adalah penerus aset-aset jung kelak._

**Flash Back Off**

"Ummanya pasti bangga sekali bahwa anaknya itu adalah anak terpintar disekolahnya" ujar anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Betul" jawab anak perempuannya

"Ayo lebih baik kita melanjutkan pekerjaan kita. Biarkan mereka bercerita, sepertinya mereka jarang bertemu"

.

.

"Minnie apa kau mau ikut denganku besok?"

"Huh kemana?" Changmin melirik ke arah yoochun.

"Jepang."

"Untuk apa?"

"Junsu mengidam ingin nonton konser comeback TOHOSHINKI di Tokyo Dome besok lusa, apa kau mau hum. Aku mendapatkan empat tiket, jika kau mau satu untukmu dan aku akan menghubungi yunho sekarang jika kau mau"

"Apa ia mengijinkan?"

Yoochun tertawa, "Aku tidak puduli, jika ia tidak mengijinkan. Biarkan aku yang melawannya"

"Baiklah, aku juga sungguh ingin melihat comeback mereka. Aku bingung kenapa mereka comeback Tohoshinki dulu daripada TVXQ di negara asalnya sendiri"

"Eeeeeeh kau menyukai TVXQ?"

.

.

.

TBC

Review please butuh kritikan yang positif pastinya :)

Sekarang 2600 words lebih XD


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Mianhae Jaejoong

Author : Me aka Je

Pairing : Yunho and Jaejoong

Other Cast : YooSu, dll.

Genre : ?

Warning : Boy x Boy

Ch : 3/?

..

..

..

"_Minnie apa kau mau ikut denganku besok?"_

"_Huh kemana?" Changmin melirik ke arah yoochun._

"_Jepang."_

"_Untuk apa?"_

"_Junsu mengidam ingin nonton konser comeback TOHOSHINKI di Tokyo Dome besok lusa, apa kau mau hum. Aku mendapatkan empat tiket, jika kau mau satu untukmu dan aku akan menghubungi yunho sekarang jika kau mau"_

"_Apa ia mengijinkan?"_

_Yoochun tertawa, "Aku tidak puduli, jika ia tidak mengijinkan. Biarkan aku yang melawannya"_

"_Baiklah, aku juga sungguh ingin melihat comeback mereka. Aku bingung kenapa mereka comeback Tohoshinki dulu daripada TVXQ di negara asalnya sendiri"_

"_Eeeeeeh kau menyukai TVXQ?"_

_._

_._

**Chapter 3**

.

Changmin mengangguk imut, "Aku bisa dibilang fanboy mereka secara diam-diam hihi. Aku sangat suka Max, dia keren apalagi teriakkannya itu"

Changmin tertawa sendiri saat ia mengaku adalah fanboy TVXQ.

"Astaga, hahaha ini menarik Minnie. Aku juga mereka, junsu, ummamu, appamu penggemar TVXQ. aku paling suka Micky. Junsu suka Xiah, ummamu Hero lalu appa mu suka sama U-know dan kau suka sama Max. Keren tapi sayang kyunnie lebih suka magnae dari Super Junior" ujar yoochun sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Andai kita bisa nonton bersama pasti seru" lanjut yoochun.

Sedangkan changmin hanya tersenyum kecut. Itu tidak mungkin, pikirnya.

"Sebentar aku akan menelpon yunho, lebih baik kau langsung menginap dirumahku saja, kami akan berangkat besok"

"Eh tapi aku sekolah" tahan changmin saat yoochun mencoba menghubungi yunho.

Yoochun berpikir, itu benar juga.

"Kau kan bisa izin dua atau tiga hari Minnie, itu tidak sampai membuat otak jenius mu hilangkan?" ujar yoochun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi kan.."

"Sebentar" potong yoochun saat changmin mencoba bicara.

"Yeoboseo yun, ini aku yoochun"

"…"

"Aku mau mengajak changmin ikut bersamaku besok ke jepang, junsu mengidam ingin kesana bersama changmin juga"

"…"

"Ckckck apa kau tidak pecaya padaku huh, kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada junsu. Aku akan mengirimkan surat izin ke sekolah besok"

"…"

"Ok"

Yoochun tersenyum.

"Ahjussi bagai.."

Yoochun menahan tangannya di depan changmin mengisyaratkan untuk kembali diam.

Yoochun menghubungi seseorang lagi.

"Baby aku akan menagajak changmin besok"

"…"

"Ne, aku serius. Dan aku yakin yunho akan segera menelponmu jadi nanti katakanlah bahwa kau mengidam ingin changmin ikut ne"

"…"

"Ok bye, love you too."

Yoochun tersenyum puas lalu ia melirik changmin dan mengedipkan matanya.

"Are you ready?" ujar yoochun keras.

"Ready" jawab changmin dengan senyum lebarnya.

Keduanya tertawa bahagia.

"Chun ahjussi boleh aku tanya?"

Changmin menatap yoochun lekat.

"Tanya apa hum?"

"Apa ahjussi tahu di mana umma sekarang?"

Yoochun terdiam, jujur pertanyaan ini tidak mampu ia jawab.

"Mian, ahjussi belum mendapatkan info tentang umma Minnie. Tapi percayalah bahwa kau akan bertemu mereka suatu saat nantu." Yoochun tersenyum menatap changmin dan mengelus rambut hitam itu.

"Mereka?"

Yoochun sadar bahwa ia salah bicara namun ia berpikir tidak masalah jika changmin tahu rahasia ini. Mian jae, batin yoochun.

"Kau punya dongsaeng Minnie"

"Maksud ahjussi apa, aku tidak mengerti." Changmin menatap penuh tanya dan penjelasan pada yoochun.

"Tapi kau janji tidak mengatakannya pada siapa pun hum."

Changmin mengangguk patuh.

"Mungkin ini saatnya kau tahu Minnie, sebenarnya saat umma mu pergi ia tengah mengandung adikmu. Dan sekarang sepertinya usia dongsaengmu itu lima tahun. Hah seperti apa yah dia"

DEG

"Dongsaeng" gumam changmin. "Lalu apakah appa tahu?" lanjutnya.

"Jika ia tahu mana mungkin ini terjadi. Mian Minnie ahjussi sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu ini pada siapa pun bahkan nenek dan kakek dari umma mu juga tidak tahu. Mereka hanya tahu kenapa umma dan appa mu bercerai itu pun mereka memaksa orang suruhan umma mu untuk bicara."

Changmin hanya bisa diam mendengar itu.

'Umma bogoshipo' batin changmin.

**End of Author POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yunho POV**

Hari ini aku sedang jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang bersama istriku ahra dan juga putriku jina.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi, itu dari Yoochun.

'Ada apa ia menghubungiku, tidak mungkin bisnis kan di hari libur ini'

Aku mengangkatnya.

"_Yeoboseo yun, ini aku yoochun"_

"Ada apa?"

"_Aku mau mengajak changmin ikut bersamaku besok ke jepang, junsu mengidam ingin kesana bersama changmin juga"_

"Huh?"

"_Ckckck apa kau tidak pecaya padaku huh, kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada junsu. Aku akan mengirimkan surat izin ke sekolah besok"_

"Baiklah, jaga dia."

"_Ok"_

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu aku jadi merindukan Changmin.

Sudah lama aku tidak berbicara padanya, aku bahkan lupa terakhir jalan-jalan bersamanya kapan.

Dan terakhir aku dengar kabarnya dari kepala sekolahnya beberapa hari yang lalu bahwa ia lagi lagi memenangkan perlombaan.

Anakku benar-benar jenius walau masih kecil hihi.

Mataku melihat sekeliling mencari ahra juga jina karena ku tinggal ke toilet.

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat jina di peluk oleh seorang pria, dan ia terus menciumnya.

Apa? Dia mencium ahra.

Pria itu sungguh lancang, aku melangkah mendekat namun sebuah tengan menarik pergelangan tanganku.

'Appa'

Kenapa appa bisa disini.

"Bagaimana yunho?"

Aku menatap appa bingung, apa maksudnya?

Appa menujuk ke arah ahra, jina dan pria itu.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh. Bodoh sekali. Apa kau buta huh, kemana yunho yang cerdas. Bahkan kau tidak menyelidiki bagaimana istrimu itu huh, ckck. Apa yang wanita itu berikan padamu huh sampai-sampai kau melangkah sejauh ini, jauh dan berubah. Bahkan ingin rasanya aku membuatmu babak belur dengan kedua tanganku sendiri saat aku tahu kau bercerai dari jaejoong dan memilih wanita itu. Ingin rasanya aku.."

DEG

Aku masih menatap appa.

"..mencoretmu dari daftar keluarga Jung, namun aku sadar sebejat-bejatnya dirimu kau adalah anakku yunho. Bahkan aku tambah sulit memaafkanmu saat ku tahu.."

Appa kembali berhenti, aku menunggu apa yang akan selanjutnya ia katakan.

"Huh apa kau tahu saat kalian bercerai jaejoong tengah mengandung anakmu yunho"

DEG

DEG

"Ap..a"

Jujur aku masih tidak menyangka, apa appa sedang bercanda huh.

"Appa bercanda kan?"

"HAHAHA kau bahkan menganggapku bercanda. Ckckck terserah kau yunho. Aku memang tidak ikut campur soal keluargamu, tapi tiada yang tahu ternyata supir pribadi ummamu istrinya melihat jaejoong diperiksa dan dinyatakan tengah hamil hahaha kau benar-benar bodoh yunho."

Aku terdiam, appa berjalan pergi namun ia kembali berbalik menatapku.

"Lebih baik kau segera cari tahu seluk-beluk ahra dengan benar yunho. Sudah cukup aku diam melihat kalian dan tidak akan aku biarkan mereka mengambil uang jung sepesar pun. Apa kau tahu mereka memulai aksinya sekarang setelah enam tahun kalian bersama ckck pintar sekali mereka tapi tentu tidak akan aku biarkan mereka mengambil aset jung." Ujar appa lalu pergi.

Aku masih diam, ini sungguh tiba-tiba.

Dan apa maksudnya, mengambil aset jung?

Sesaat aku kembali melihat ahra, jina dan pria itu.

'Apa aku telah melewatkan sesuatu'

Aku segera beranjak meninggalkan mereka dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Cari informasi sedetail-detailnya tentang ahra juga keluarganya dan pria-pria yang dekat dengannya"

Setelah itu yunho menuju rumahnya.

"Changmin.. Jaejoong" gumamku.

Jaejoong hamil? Kenapa aku tidak tahu, astaga. Bagaimana ia sekarang.

Aku seakan baru sadar akan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupku.

Aku segera mengambil handshoneku dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Cari tahu dimana keberadaan jaejoong secepatnya"

Aku masih tidak percaya ini.

Bahkan jaejoong tengah hamil saat itu? Berarti aegya ku sekarang berusia lima tahun. Apakah dia perempuan atau dia laki-laki. Ya Tuhan ampunilah aku.

Changmin, aku bahkan melupakannya. Mengabaikannya.

**Flashback On**

"_APPAAAAA.. Appa aku juara umum. Lihat ini appa, ini piala pertamaku di sekolah dasar"_

_Aku melihat changmin dengan membawa piala dan sartifikat dengan senyum lebarnya._

"_Bisakah kau diam, ummamu sedang tidur"_

_Aku mengusap rambut ahra dan menatap tajam changmin._

_Ia terlihat terkejut._

"_Aku hanya ingin app.."_

_Aku segera memotong ucapannya, "Pergilah"_

_Tanpa menoleh padanya, aku dapat mendengar suara dari sepatu pergi menjauh._

_Ku dengar ia juga menangis saat shin ahjumma menanyakan kenapa ia menangis._

**Flashback Off**

'Mianhae changmin, maafkan appa'

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya namun sepertinya tidak untuk sekarang lagipula ia sedang bersama yoochun.

'Joongie mianhae, mianhe'

**End of Yunho POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jaejoong POV**

Hari ini aku dan juga kedua anakku sedang berbaris di stand untuk membeli beberapa goods konser comeback Tohoshinki final in Tokyo dome di hari ketiga ini. Aku sangat antusias, Tohoshinki adalah idolaku. Baik sebagai TVXQ maupun Tohoshinki, setelah sekian lama berpisah akhirnya mereka comeback tapi mereka comeback sebagai Tohoshinki terlebih dahulu baru sebagai TVXQ nanti.

Binnie juga jeje ternyata menyukai mereka, bahkan mereka tidak kalah antusiannya dariku.

Saat ini kami sudah didepan stand, antriannya sangat panjang. Aku membeli enam lighstick. Masing-masing dapat dua agar kami bisa bentuk T lighstick hihi.

Aku juga beli handuk, kipas, dan lainnya.

Setelah itu kami menunggu untuk masuk. Suasana sangat ramai.

"Umma umma banyak sekali ne orangnya"

Aku menoleh pada putri cantikku.

"Iya banyak sekali ne umma"

Aku juga menoleh pada putra tampanku yang kedua ini.

"Tentu, mereka banyak sekali penggemarnya dan para penggemarnya merindukan mereka setelah sekian lama berpisah akhirnya bertemu"

Aku melihatnya berpikir. "Hum semoga setelah sekian lama berpisah kita juga bisa ketemu hyung ne umma"

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan moonbin.

"Ne"

**End of Jaejoong POV**

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Terlihat jaejoong menuntun kedua anaknya mencari nomer tempat duduknya dibantu staff konser.

Mereka ada di lantai dua.

Berbeda halnya dengan keluarga park juga changmin yang suddah duduk manis dikursi mereka masing-masing.

Posisi mereka di lantai dua tepat ditengah-tengah arah panggung.

"Oppa-oppa disana ne"

"Iya, ayo kesana je"

Suara berisik anak kecil membuat keluarga park termasuk changmin yang memang disampingnya masih kosong langsung milirik sumber suara anak-anak itu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat seorang namja cantik membalikkan wajahnya melihat kedua anaknya yang menemukan kursi-kursi tempat duduk mereka.

Begitu pula jaejoong bahkan ia diam di tempat saat melihat sepasang mata yang tajam memandangnya.

Ia tak mampu bergerak bahkan kinii airmata sudah jatuh begitu saja.

"Chang..min" gumamnya.

"Umma.. UMMAAAAAAAAA"

Changmin setelah sadar bahwa itu bukan mimpi langsung berteriak dan memeluk namja cantik yang dipanggilnya umma itu.

Teriakkannya membuat orang-orang disekitar menatap bingung, namun ia tak memperdulikannya.

Teriakan changmin juga membuat takut kedua anak kembar yang sekarang memeluk kaki namja cantik itu.

Keluarga park juga shock bahwa mereka bertemu jaejoong di tempat yang tidak terduga ini namun setelahnya terulas senyum di bibir mereka akhirnya bisa melihat jaejoong kembali dan juga melihat changmin yang akhirnya bertemu ummanya.

"Umma hiks.." isak changmin.

"Minnie, Minnie hiks bogoshipo, bogoshipo sayang. Maafkan umma, maafkan umma hiks" jaejoong terisak, ia memeluk changmin erat. Ia sungguh merindukan anak sulungnya itu.

"Hiks nado umma nado hikss"

Jaejoong mencium changmin bertubi-tubi, ia benar-benar merindukan anaknya yang satu ini.

Keduanya lama berpelukan, sehingga sebuah tangan menggoyang-goyangkan kaki namja cantik itu.

"Umma,, umma waeyo?" ujar namja cilik yang menatap bingung ummanya dan juga namja yang di peluk ummanya.

Mereka melepas pelukannya dan mengsejajarkan dirinya pada kedua anaknya itu.

"Monbin~aa jeje~aa umma pernah bilang bukan hiks bahwa kalian punya hyung, punya oppa ne hiks.." ujar jaejoong masih menangis.

Lalu ia menggenggam tangan changmin, "ini changmin hyung, changmin oppa, hyung dan oppa kalian sayang"

DEG

Changmin yang juga melihat kedua sepasang anak kembar sangat terkejut, keduanya mirip appa juga ummanya dan ternyata ia tak hanya punya satu dongsaeng tapi dua dongsaeng sekaligus.

Moobin dan jeje juga changmin saling bertatapan. Mereka seperti berkomunikasi sehingga mereka serempang berkata "Hyung/Oppa/Saeng".

Changmin memeluk keduanya, mereka berpelukan. Bahkan mereka juga menangis, ada rindu disana. Jaejoong yang melihat itu langsung memeluk mereka bertiga menangis bersama melepas rindu.

Sedangkan keluarga park yang sejak tadi melihat pemandangan yang mengharukan itu juga tak tahan untuk tidak menangis, mereka menangis haru dan bahagia.

"Hyungie bogoshipo"

"Bohoshipo oppa"

"Nado, nado" mereka tersenyum senang, bahagia.

"Minnie~aaa ini moonbin dan yang ini jeje" ujar jaejoong memperkenalkan nama mereka. Tentu changmin pastinya belum tahu siapa nama mereka. Changmin mengangguk.

"Joongie hyung" ucap seseorang yang membuat jaejoong menoleh.

Ia tampak terkejut bahwa ternyata changmin pergi bersama keluarga park.

Jaejoong memeluk mereka satu persatu.

"Bogoshipo joongie hyung"

"Nado, hum bagaimana bisa kalian kesini dan changmin kenapa bisa ikut kalian"

"Ah itu aku mengajaknya kebetulan aku beli empat tiket jadi aku mengajak changmin yang selalu berdiam diri dirumah"

"Huh?" jaejoong terlihat bingung apa maksud yoochun dengan berdiam diri.

"Aku akan menceritakannya sehabis konser selesai bagaimana?" ujar yoochun mendapat anggukan dari jaejoong.

"Eh kau sedang hamil suie?"

"Hehehe ia hyung, aku juga lagi ngidang ingin lihat kelima member idola kita. Mereka comeback hyung hihi"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia juga mengusap-ngusap kepala kyuhyun.

Mereka menonton konser comeback Tohoshinki dengan kebahagiaan.

Mereka duduk tepat mengarah ke arah panggung tengah.

Posisi tempat duduk mereka, Jaejoong, Changmin, Moobin, Jeje, Kyuhyun, Junsu dan Yoochun,

Mereka berteriak bersama sepanjang konser dan mengayuh lightstick merah mereka bahkan mereka berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat leader dari Tohoshinki U-Know berteriak "WE ARE.." lalu para penonton termasuk mereka berteriak "T" sambil membentuk T dengan tangan mereka.

"U-know benar-benar mirip dia" gumam jaejoong.

..

..

..

Dret

Dret

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

"_Ia tuan"_

"Baiklah, temui aku di restoran Cassiopeia"

"_Baik"_

Yunho segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan keluar dari kamar.

"Yunho kau mau kemana?" tanya kibum, umma yunho.

Yunho menghampiri ummanya dan mencium kedua pipinya.

"Aku mau bertemu seseorang"

"Huh siapa?"

"Apa kau baru mencari tahu yunho?" ujar seseorang yang berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

Yunho mengangguk, "Aku yakin appa tidak akan memberitahuku dan membiarkan aku mencari tahu sendiri."

"Jujur saja yunho, aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa kau mengkhianati jaejoong dan memilih yeoja itu huh." Ujar umma yunho.

Membuat yunho terdiam.

"Mian umma, ketika itu. Aku tengah mabuk seusai pesta, lalu tak sengaja aku menubruk seseorang yeoja dan melihatnya perasaanku seperti berbunga-bunga sama seperti saat aku bertemu jaejoongie pertama kali. Lalu entah bagaimana paginya aku sudah dengannya disebuah kamar. Jujur aku menyesali itu umma, saat aku mencoba pergi yeoja itu datang dan perasaan itu kembali muncul bahwa aku seperti tengah jatuh cinta lagi. Aku mulai sering bertemu dan bersamanya, perasaan cinta benar-benar muncul untukku. Aku.. Aku mulai mengabaikan jaejoongie juga changmin hingga jaejoong datang melihat kami tengah.."

Yunho terdiam tidak melanjutkannya, ia sungguh merasa menyesal.

"Hahaha kau benar-benar jahat sekali yun, aku tidak menyangka anakku sungguh jahat. Bahkan kau segera menikah dengan yeoja yang belum lama kau kenal yun, menurut info yang ku dapat kalian baru kenal satu bulan. Satu bulan yunho, hahaha kau benar..benar.. Kau juga menikah lagi dihari dimana istrimu meminta cerai padamu, ckck otakmu dimana. Kau sungguh dibutakan oleh cinta angin semata yun. Kau juga tidak menyelidiki lebih dalam tentang keluarga mereka" ujar , ia sungguh sedih mengetahui hal itu.

Saat ia mengetahui semuanya pada waktu itu, ia bahkan melarang yunho untuk datang kerumahnya ataupun menghubunginya termasuk tak lagi memanggilnya umma. Ketika itu ia sungguh emosi dan marah, bahkan berbulan-bulan ia mendiamkan yunho, suaminya juga mendiamkan yunho.

"Lebih baik kau temui orang yang kau suruh itu, aku harap kau akan mengetahui secepatnya tabiat istrimu itu. Aku harap aset-aset yang kami berikan padamu tidak akan lepas darimu yun"

Yunho menatap sang umma bingung.

"Maksud umma?"

"Lebih baik kau segera pergi" ujar mr. jung yang membuat yunho memilih pergi menemui orang suruhannya itu.

..

..

..

"TOHOSHINKI TOHOSHINKI TOHOSHINKI TOHOSHINKI TOHOSHINKI.."

Teriak lima puluh lima ribu lebih Bigeast atau Cassiopeia sambil mengayuh red lighstick mereka.

"TOHOSHINKI"

"TOHOSHINKI"

"TOHOSHINKI"

"TOHOSHINKI"

"TOHOSHINKI"

Semua penonton termasuk ketujuh orang yang juga berada ditengah-tengah red ocean itu tersenyum bahagia, mereka semua bahkan menangis, menangis bahagia karena kembalinya pembangkit music korea itu setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah, the king of kpop. Di tambah mereka memulai comeback sebagai Tohoshinki terlebih dahulu, baru nanti TVXQ!. Mereka sangat bahagia dan itu terlihat dari wajah mereka.

"Hiks aku sungguh-sungguh bahagia hiks TOHOSHINKIIIIIIIIII SARANGHAEEEEEEEEEEEE" teriak junsu sambil yang lagi-lagi menangis. Menangis emosi karena bahagia.

"Oppa-oppa mereka keren sekali, apalagi saat semuanya menjadi lautan ungu, putih-hitam. So sweet sekali, suara mereka merdu sampai buat jeje merinding oppa. Red oceannya kawaiiiiiii" ucap jeje dengan semangat dan lancar menatap wajah kyuhyun dengan berseri-seri.

Kyuhyun juga menatapnya, "Kau benar je, mereka keren sekali. Ini pertama kali aku melihat mereka secara live. Aku pernah lihat konser mereka di DVD tapi aku tak menyangka yang live jauh lebih keren. Huaaaaaaaa.. MAAAAAX SARANGHAEEEEEEEEEEE"

Kyuhyun teriak histeris menyebut nama salah satu anggota Tohoshinki.

"TOHOSHINKI BOGOSHIPOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~" teriak jaejoong sambil terus mengayuh T lighsticknya.

"Hah sungguh luar biasa ne umma" ucap changmin menatap ummanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk tanda setuju.

Mereka kembali berteriak memanggil Tohoshinki.

Masih satu lagu tersisa sebelum konser ini selesai.

"HUAAAAAAAAA" teriak histeris semua penonton termasuk ketujuh penonton itu.

Anggota Tohoshinki muncul dengan posisi yang jauh-jauh sehingga itu membentuk huruf W dengan jelas di tengah-tengah lautan red ocean.

Lalu terlihat projek lighstick dengan otomatis di lantai dua dengan tulisan TOHOSHINKI dan lantai dibawah dengan tulisan ARIGATOU.

Sesuai dengan lagu terakhir yang Tohoshinki bawakan yaitu Arigato, lagu tanda terimakasih untuk para Bigeast (Cassiopeia)*asli ngarang abis hihi*

Mereka menyanyi bersama.

..

..

..

"Ayo masuk"

Jaejoong mengajak tamunya untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Rumahnya memang tidaklah mewah. Cukup luas namun terlihat sederhana.

"Hiks aku benar-benar senang"

Junsu masih terisak. Yoochun memeluknya dengan senyum.

"Ayo duduk. Sebentar aku akan ambil air minum dulu"

Jaejoong segera menuju arah dapur dan kembali dengan membawa air juga cemilan.

Meminta semuanya untuk minum sementara ia kembali masuk ke dapur untuk memasak.

Lima belas menit kemudian.

"Ayo kita makan, aku sudah memasak makanan korea untuk kalian."

Mereka pun makan dengan lahap, tidak ada pembicaraan penting disana. Hanya bercerita tentang konser yang tadi mereka tonton.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka semua kumpul di depan TV.

Moobin dan jeje sudah tidur di kamar.

"Umma.." ucap changmin, membuat sosok namja cantik yang di panggilnya umma itu menengok melihat anak sulungnya.

Ia memeluknya sangat erat.

"Aku ingin bersamamu umma" ucap changmin yang membuat jaejoong melepaskan pelukkannya.

Ia menatap sang anak dalam, "Hum waeyo? Apa appa mu jahat padamu?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam, menunduk.

Jaejoong tampak bingung, ia merasa ada yang salah, ada sesuatu yang terlewati mengenai anaknya ini.

Ia kembali bertanya, "kenapa hum?"

Changmin tetap tak menjawab, hanya isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Jaejoong panic lalu memeluk changmin erat.

"Ada apa, katakan pada umma sayang. Junsu yoochun ada apa sebenarnya?"

..

..

..

TBC

Gomawo reviewnya.

Untuk 'Please' lagi diketik karena aku lupa jalan ceritanya gimana, sedang aku usahakan ok.

Apa kalian bingung di chapter ini? Bagian yunho akan banyak mulai chap selanjutnya *sepertinya*

Full penyesalan yunho di mulai pada chap depan hohoho *sepertinya*

Maaf banyak typonya dan kekurangan kata yang lupa diketik seperti di chap sebelumnya "_Tapi kita tetap bicarakan hyung kalian kan?" _ Seharusnya _"Tapi kita tetap bicarakan_ _hyung dan oppa kalian kan?_

Maaf baru update.

Aku menangis karena junsu nyanyi lagu OT5 hari ini T_T *curhat XD


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Mianhae Jaejoong

Author : Me aka Je

Pairing : Yunho and Jaejoong

Other Cast : YooSu, dll.

Genre : ?

Warning : Boy x Boy

Ch : 4/?

Happy reading

.

.

.

Chap 4

_._

"_Aku ingin bersamamu umma" ucap changmin yang membuat jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya._

_Ia menatap sang anak dalam, "Hum waeyo? Apa appa mu jahat padamu?"_

_Yang ditanya hanya diam, menunduk._

_Jaejoong tampak bingung, ia merasa ada yang salah, ada sesuatu yang terlewati mengenai anaknya ini._

_Ia kembali bertanya, "kenapa hum?"_

_Changmin tetap tak menjawab, hanya isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya._

_Jaejoong panic lalu memeluk changmin erat._

"_Ada apa, katakan pada umma sayang. Junsu, yoochun ada apa sebenarnya?"_

.

.

Chapter 4

.

Jaejoong menatap junsu dan yoochun dengan tatapan minta penjelasan.

"Aku akan jelaskan hanya apa yang aku tahu dan info yang ku dapat" ucap yoochun.

Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dengan changmin.

Dan membiarkan changmin bersandar di bahunya.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi yoochun~aaa"

Jaejoong benar-benar ingin tahu dan mendesak yoochun agar segera menjelaskan.

"Setelah kau pergi ke new york, beberapa hari kemudian yunho kembali..kembali dengan membawa berita bahwa ia telah menikah dengan..go ahra"

Yoochun mengecilkan suaranya saat kata-kata terakhir yang baru saja ia katakan.

Ia melihat jaejoong, menunggu reaksi namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong tampak diam, ia menunduk cukup lama.

"Lanjutkan" ucap jaejoong.

"Kabar itu memang tidak di ketahui public, hanya beberapa yang tahu. Aku sendiri tahu dari shin ahjumma. Mereka kembali kerumah, ahra tinggal disana. Namun kedatangan ahra berdampak buruk untuk changmin.."

"APA?" pekik jaejoong.

"Sekolah changmin di pindahkan, ia tak lagi sekolah di TK Toho, bahkan sekarangpun ia tak sekolah di sekolah dasar Toho dimana appanya sendiri pemilik sekolah-sekolah itu. Ia dimasukkan kesekolah lainnya. Entah apa yang yunho pikirkan. Hari ke hari yunho juga tak memberi perhatiannya lagi ke changmin, ia lebih perhatian pada ahra dan..anak yang ia kandung.."

Yoochun kembali berhenti, ia sendiri benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan semua yang ia dengar saat pembantu keluarga jung itu memberitahunya waktu itu.

Ia kembali melanjutkan saat tiada suara dari jaejoong, "Yunho mengabaikan changmin, sejak itu changmin mulai berubah. Hingga suatu hari terjadi sesuatu yang membuat changmin lebih pendiam, dingin dan datar.. Yunho.."

Yoochun berhenti.

"Apa yoochun~aaa?"

**Flashback On**

_Saat ini adalah hari dimana changmin masuk sekolah dasar._

_Ia tampak bahagia. Ia segera keluar dari kamar._

_Tapi,_

_BRAK_

_Terdengar suara jatuh. Changmin melebarkan matanya saat melihat ahra, umma tirinya jatuh._

_Ia segera turun dan menolong, namun.._

"_ASTAGAAAAA AHRA"_

_Yunho datang dengan ekspresi terkejut saat melihat ahra tertidur di sana._

_Ia segera menolongnya._

"_Ahra~ya gwanacanyeo?"_

_Yunho tampak panic. Ahra perlahan bangun dan menatap changmin dengan ekspresi sedih._

"_Changmin mendorongku yunho~aa"_

_DEG_

_Changmin melebarkan kedua matanya._

"_Ap.."_

_PLAK_

_Sebelum changmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, yunho sudah terlebih dahulu menampar pipnya._

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH? APA KAU MAU MEMBUNUH ADIKMU JUNG CHANGMIN?"_

_Yunho menatap nyalang changmin dengan amarah._

_Changmin yang ditampar hanya bisa diam, ini terlalu dini ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh appanya sendiri._

_Ia bahkan tambah diam saat sang appa membantaknya._

"_Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kandungan ahra, aku tidak akan menganggapmu anakku lagi"_

_DEG_

_Changmin bagai disambar petir saat ia menangkap perkataan penuh penekanan dari sang appa._

_Yunho menggendong ahra, membawanya kerumah sakit._

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Air mata jatuh dari kedua bola mata changmin._

_Tiada isakan keras, hanya ada gumaman yang keluar dari bibir namja kecil itu._

"_Umma hiks umma"_

_GREP_

"_Changmin~aa.. Astaga apa yang terjadi"_

_Hiks_

_Changmin menangis keras setelah shin ahjumma datang dan memeluknya._

_Ia baru kembali setelah dari rumah jung siwon, kakek changmin._

_Changmin tak bersuara, hanya menangis._

_Setelah baikkan, changmin menceritakan semuanya pada shin ahjumma._

**Flashback Off**

"Yunho benar-benar mengabaikan changmin. Bahkan ia juga mengabaikan bagaimana hebatnya changmin saat memenangkan perlombaan baik akademik, olahraga dan music. Yunho pernah melempar piala changmin saat juara umum dan sejak itu ia tak pernah lagi menujukkan pialanya ke yunho tapi changmin langsung melemparnya ke gudang yang penuh piala, sartifikat, hasil ulangan, kertas beasiswa yang ia raih."

Jaejoong benar-benar terpukul dan menyesal dengan apa keputusannya ketika itu. Membiarkan Changmin bersama yunho.

"Hiks changmin~aa mianhae, maafkan umma sayang hiks."

"Aku ingin bersama umma."

"Ahra juga memperlakukan buruk changmin joongie~aa.. Uang saku changmin setiap bulannya di ambil ahra, ia juga melarang kang ahjussi mengantar changmin sekolah. Changmin menggunakan uang beasiswanya untuk ia sekolah."

Jaejoong bagai dihantam oleh batu.

Ia benar-benar menyesal membiarkan changmin bersama yunho.

"Umma tidak akan membiarkan kau tinggal bersamanya lagi, diamlah disini bersama umma"

Jaejoong kembali memeluk changmin. Mendekapnya erat seakan tidak ingin melepasnya lagi.

"Tapi ahjumma kalau Minnie tinggal disini, pasti orang rumah akan mencarinya. Apalagi appa cuma bilang dua hari di jepang" ujar kyuhyun yang memang dari tadi diam.

Mereka barpikir benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana ini yoochun~aa aku tidak ingin anakku bersama yunho lagi"

Jaejoong tampak gelisah.

"Changmin bukankah perlombaan terakhir itu kau mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah di jepang?"

Ucapan kyuhyun sontak membut changmin melepas pelukan sang umma.

Mereka semua menatap padanya.

"Kau masih menyimpannya kan?" tanya junsu.

Changmin tampak bingung, "sepertinya"

"Chunnie lebih baik kau hubungi shin ahjumma"

Yoochun mengangguk dan segera menelpon shin ahjumma untuk mencari lembaran beasiswa ke jepang changmin di gudang dan tanpa diketahui oleh yunho.

Waktu sudah sangat malam, mereka memutuskan untuk tidur.

Keluarga park menginap dirumah jaejoong karena ada beberapa tempat tidur kosong disana.

Changmin tidur bersama jaejoong.

Keduanya kini sedang tiduran.

Mata mereka masih menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu sayang?"

"Baik umma, aku selalu mendapatkan juara umum saat dikelas maupun perlombaan dan perlombaan terakhir aku mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah di jepang."

"Huh perlombaan terakhir?"

Jaejoong menatap bingung changmin.

Changmin yang mengerti tatapan itu tersenyum, "aku loncat dua kali umma hehe."

Changmin menujukan cengirannya hingga membuat sang umma tersenyum.

"Kau loncat dua kali huh? Anak umma memang pintar."

"Itu semua untuk umma, nilai-nilai sempurnaku, kemenangan perlombaan dan lainnya aku persembahkan hanya untuk umma. Seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku aku harus rajin belajar supaya saat ketemu umma nanti ia akan bangga mendengarnya"

Jaejoong langsung memeluk changmin, "Umma benar-benar bangga padamu sayang. Gomawo ne"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Minnie bolehkah umma menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Apa umma?"

"Apa benar appamu melakukan itu padamu sayang."

Changmin mengangguk, "Aku benci appa.."

DEG

"Bahkan appa mengabaikan Minnie saat membawa min paksa ke jeju bersama yeoja itu. Appa bahkan tetap melanjutkan pernikahannya walaupun Minnie menangis keras. Bahkan appa memindahkan sekolah min hiks, appa membuang piala min, appa menampar Minnie hiks hiks.."

Jaejoong yang mendengar changmin cerita sambil menangis tak kuat mendengarnya.

Ia memeluk changmin sambil menangis.

"Appa bahkan lebih percaya yeoja itu dibanding min, appa lebih perhatian pada dia, appa tak pernah datang kesekolah min saat rapat hiks, Minnie seperti tak punya appa umma hiks hiks Minnie benci, benci jung yunho appa hiks min gak mau tinggal sama appa hiks.."

"Yeoja itu juga jahat kalau appa tak ada hiks.."

DEG

"Apa yang ia lakukan sayang?" Jaejoong mengelus rambut changmin.

"Ia pernah menampar min hiks.."

"Ap..a"

"Ia juga bilang kalau appa sudah tak menganggapku anaknya lagi hiks hiks ummaaaa"

Changmin memeluk erat sang umma.

Jaejoong merasa menyesal. Menyesal membiarkan changmin direbut oleh yunho begitu saja saat itu.

"Min benci appa."

Kalimat changmin penuh penekatan.

Jaejoong dapat merasakan luka yang changmin rasakan.

Jaejoong sangat perih.

'Aku membencimu jung, kau melukai hati anakku'

.

.

.

Waktu kini sudah menujukkan tengah malam.

Namun berbeda dengan restoran Cassiopeia yang kini tetap tampak ramai.

"Bagaimana apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

"Ne sajangnim, ini."

Pria itu segera memberikan satu berkas ke depan namja yang tadi bertanya padanya.

"Mian sajangnim, sampai saat ini saya belum bisa menemukan keberadaan tuan jaejoong."

Namja yang disebut sajangnim itu adalah jung yunho. Ia tampak terkejut bahwa orang yang berada di depannya ini, tangan kanannya belum menemukan keberadaan jaejoong, mantan istrinya.

"Tuan jaejoong menghilangkan jejak-jejak ke pergiannya tuan, saya hanya bisa mengetahui bahwa enam tahun lalu ia berada di new york namun saya yakin bahwa ia tak lagi di new york. Saya akan berusaha untuk mencarinya lagi. Mohon tunggu."

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia mengingat-ingat bagaimana kepintaran yang dimiliki mantan istrinya itu.

"Dia sangat pintar untuk bersembunyi dan menghilangkan jejak."

"Sajangnim tenang saja, saya akan terus mencarinya."

Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan saja tentang isi di dalam ini minho"

Yunho menujuk berkas yang tertutup map coklat itu.

Choi minho, itulah seseorang yang kini sedang berbicara dengan jung yunho.

"Maaf sajangnim lebih baik anda membacanya langsung."

Yunho tampak enggan, namun ia tetap membukannya.

Yunho membuka lembaran demi lembaran dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Ini.." ia menatap minho dengan shock karena apa yang baru saja baca.

"Maaf sajangnim itulah yang saya temukan."

**End of Author POV**

.

.

.

**Yunho POV**

"Ini.."

Apa aku tidak salah baca huh.

"Maaf sajangnim itulah yang saya temukan."

GILA

Ya itulah yang dari tadi ingin ku katakan saat baca ini.

Jadi ahra dan keluarganya lah yang membuat cabang perusahaan jung di chungnam hampir bangkrut. Jadi mereka lah dalang itu semua, bukan pak shin.

Mereka juga lah yang telah membuat hampir beberapa cabang perusahaan Jung krisis.

Bahkan mereka juga telah membuat pengusaha china bangkrut.

Arghh

"Aku bahkan langsung memecat orang-orang yang ku percaya tapi ternyata pelakuknya istri dan mertuaku sendiri huh hahaha bodoh sekali kau jung.."

"Apa appa sudah tahu ini?"

"Tidak tuan, keluarga go menyembunyikan ini sangat rapat. Orang suruhan appa tuan tidak melihat kejanggalan ini."

"Apa aku juga akan bangkrut minho?" Aku hanya bisa tertawa saat setelah mengatakan ini.

"Tentu tidak tuan, sekarang anda sudah tahu ini semua."

"Hahahaha bahkan aku baru tahu ini setelah enam tahun aku bersamanya."

"Sajangnim ada hal yang ingin saya sampaikan.."

Aku manatap minho agar ia melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf sajangmin tapi saya sudah menyelidiki ini bahwa anak anda jina bukanlah darah daging anda."

DEG

Apa?

"Apa maksudmu huh?"

Aku melihat minho mengeluarkan kertas putih.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena telah lancang melakukan ini."

"In..i"

"Ya tuan, ini adalah hasil tes DNA tuan dengan anak sajangnim jina. Ternyata jina adalah anak dari kim hyunjoong, seseorang yang waktu itu tuan lihat bersama nyonya ahra. Ia telah berhubungan sebelum dengan sajangnim."

Astaga.

Jina bukan darah dagingku?

Arghhhhh

"Ada satu hal yang harus sajangnim ketahui juga, ini.. mengenai tuan muda changmin."

DEG

Apa lagi ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Nyonya ahra selama ini mengambil uang saku perbulan yang anda berikan pada changmin sajangnim."

DEG

DEG

Bagaimana bisa?

"Pembantu dirumah anda memberitahu saya bahwa nyonya ahra mengambil uang saku changmin yang anda titipkan pada shin ahjumma pembantu anda untuk changmin. Selama ini changmin hanya menggunakan uang beasiswa yang ia miliki, ia menolak uang yang di berikan shin ahjumma. Juga tuan muda changmin sekolah tidak diantar bahkan di jemput oleh supir seperti dulu sajangnim."

Astaga changmin~aa

"Apakah itu semua ahra yang melakukannya?"

"Ia tuan."

Gila ini benar-benar gila.

"Arghhhhh"

"Kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang minho~aa kenapa."

"Aku bahkan dibodohi oleh istriku sendiri. Aku dibohongi selama enam tahun. Ckckck pabo."

Aku benar-benar kesal, marah. Bagaimana bisa aku baru tahu sekarang huh.

"Aku harus segera menemui ahra.."

"Tunggu sajangnim" Minho menahan tanganku, hinggak ku kembali duduk.

"Kenapa? Aku harus menemuinya ckckck tidak akan aku maafkan dia. Akan aku hancurkan mereka."

"Itu telah menjadi urusan tuan Jung, sajangnim. Lebih baik anda focus kan mencari jaejoong~ssi."

"Maksudmu?"

Apa maksudnya? Appa yang akan mengurus?

"Tuan jung telah merancanakan sesuatu untuk keluarga go jauh-jauh hari tuan."

"Apa? Appa sudah merancanakan sesuatu?"

"Ia sajangnim."

Kalau seperti ini baiklah. Lagipula aku yakin appa pasti akan menghancurkan mereka lebih parah dibanding aku.

"Dan saya segera mengirim laporan-laporan keluarga go yang tersembunyi ini kepada appa sajangnim, bagaimana sajangnim?"

"Boleh juga. Lakukanlah dan segera cari jaejoong juga. Aku juga akan mencoba datang kerumah orangtuanya."

Aku segera beranjak pergi.

.

.

Gila ini benar-benar gila. Aku masih tidak percaya ini. Jina bukan anakku? Ternyata istri dan mertuaku lah yang membuat perusahaanku krisis selama ini?

"ARGHHHH"

Bahkan dia melakukan hal buruk pada changmin.

Aku..

Aku bahkan pernah menamparnya.

Aku mengabaikannya sampai sekarang.

Aku benar-benar appa yang bodoh.

"Aku tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum lagi.."

Changmin~aaa

"Aku ingin mendengar suaranya"

Aku meminggirkan mobilku.

Aku segera mengambil hp ku dan menghubungi yoochun.

Tut tut tut

Huh tidak di angkat. Kemana dia.

Aku memutuskan keluar, mencaari udara. Aku kembali menghubungi Yoochun namun tidak di angkat. Kemana si jidad lebar itu ckck

Aku terus berjalan, di kiri kananku banyak toko makanan yang masih buka. Aku terus melangkah.

Kruyuk

Aku lapar, aku baru ingat belum makan dari tadi.

"Sepertinya disini enak."

Aku segera masuk ke tempat makan kecil, hanya ada beberapa pengunjung disana.

"Silahkan duduk tuan, anda mau pesan apa?"

Aku segera melihat menu makanan disini. Sepertinya enak-enak.

"Aku pesan ini dan ini dan minumnya yang ini." Aku menujuk makanan yang ingin ku pesan ke pada pelayang ini.

"Baik tuan, tunggu sebentar."

Setelah pelayan paruh baya itu pergi aku segera kembali menguhungi yoochun tapi nihil tidak di angkat.

'Awas kau jidad'

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Maaf tuan, ini pesanannya."

Aku melihat seorang pelayan muda mungkin usianya baru 20an.

Ia menatapku shock. Apa ada yang salah denganku? Kenapa ia menatapku seperti itu.

"A..da apa? Ke..kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Astaga bukankah anda Jung Yunho, pemilik Toho University? Appanya changminnie.."

Eoh dia mahasiswi Toho ternyata.

Eh tunggu changmin? Aku tidak salah dengar kan, dia menyebut changmin?

"Kau kenal changmin?"

Aku menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Hu'um.. Dia sering berkunjung kesini sendiri sejak beberapa tahun lalu."

Sepertinya ia tahu banyak tentang changmin.

"Ia sering kesini?"

"Ia tuan, ia sering kesini. Anak tuan itu sangat imut, setiap aku bertemu dengannya ingin aku cubit, aku gemas. Tapi sayang dia suka kesal kalau aku cubit pipinya hihihi. Dia juga sangat pintar."

"Apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Eh maksudnya?"

"Hum itu, changmin katamu sering kesini jadi bisa kau ceritakan padaku apa saja yang ia lakukan disini. Sepertinya ia tidak hanya makan saja disini."

"Eoh.. Ahk tentu saja tuan. Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Aku segera menganggukan kepalaku.

"Baik aku akan menceritakannya. Sebenarnya yang paling tahu changmin itu ya umma. Aku baru bertemu dengan beberapa hari kemudian saat itu. Ia anak yang baik dan aktif. Kata umma ku saat pertama kali changmin datang kesini umma khawatir changminie tidak bisa membayar makanan-makanan yang ia pesan, hahaha ia memasan banyak sekali katanya. Namun ternyata ia mampu membayarnya. Terus umma juga bilang waktu itu changmin datang lagi, ia menangis merindukan ummanya."

DEG

"Ia bercerita banyak dan juga sering main disini, kami baru tahu ternyata ia adalah anak dari orang kaya raya di korea ini. Aku selalu melihatnya sendiri kesini, pernah ia mengatakan padaku tempat ini sangat nyaman dibanding rumahnya sendiri.."

"Hampir enam tahun kami bersama, ya aku, oppa ku, appa dan umma kami bahkan sudah menganggapnya seperti keluarga kami. Apakah anda tahu tuan suatu hari ia mengatakan sendiri padaku 'Aku mendapatkan nilai 100 untukmu nona' hahaha aku benar-benar senang sekali ia mempersembahkannya untukku. Biasanya ia hanya mempersembahkannya untuk ummanya."

"Benarkah?"

Aku menatap tak percaya.

"Benar tuan. Tapi pernah suatu hari aku melihatnya menangis, tidak hanya aku tapi appa umma bahkan pengujung yang melihatnya saat itu menatapnya heran karena wajah dan matanya memerah, ia memesan makanan, ia memakan sambil menangis, suara tangisannya sangat pilu. Saat itu tiada yang berani bersuara, suara isakkan changmin mengambil alih. Hingga umma berani datang padanya dan memeluknya ia berkata bahwa appanya menamparnya.."

DEG

"..untuk pertama kali. Ia tetap menangis berjam-jam tiada yang bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Kami membiarkannya menangis. Sungguh itu adalah hari yang tak bisa aku lupakan, itu adalah pertama kali aku melihatnya seperti itu. Bahkan hari ke hari changminie tampak lebih dan lebih pendiam tapi jika ia sedang disini ia selalu mengembangkan senyum manisnya."

"Maaf tuan jung, aku memang tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dikeluarga anda tapi changmin benar-benar anak yang kesepian, ia selalu mengatakan tentang ibunya. Aku tak berani bertanya padanya dimana ummanya jadi aku bertanya pada umma, ia bilang bahwa changmin pernah mengatakannya kalau ia berpisah. Ia dispisahkan paksa oleh appanya.."

"…"

"Ia pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa ia membenci appanya."

DEG

"Pasti anda terkejut, saya yang mendengarnya waktu itu juga terkejut."

"Anda tahu tuan, ia selalu mengatakan rindu umma hiks.. Bahkan ada hari-hari dimana changmin terbuka pada kami, menceritakan bagaimana sang ummanya itu hiks. Aku ingin ketika ia tersendak menceritakan bagaimana ia rindu dan mencintai ummanya pada kaimi, hiks kami yang mendengarnya bahkan tak mampu menahan air mata kami."

'Apa aku sedang bermimpi'

"Ahk yah hiks changmin juga pernah bercerita bahwa ia mengidolai boyband TVXQ hiks. Ia berharap ingin nonton konser comeback mereka di jepang hiks dan akhirnya ahjussinya mengajaknya kesana hiks ia sangat senang saat menceritakannya padaku melalui telpon sebelum ia berangkat."

"Ia mengidolai TVXQ juga?" gumamku.

"Hah aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang ada lakukan semua itu pada changmin. Harusnya anda bangga tuan, ia anak yang sangat cerdas bahkan sebentar lagi ia masuk junior high school setelah loncat dua kali di sekolah dasar. Anda harusnya memperhatikannya, memberikannya kasih sayang yang berlimpah padanya hiks kasih sayang seorang appa yang bersamanya. Ia bahkan jauh dari ummanya yang entah dimana sekarang hiks.. Ahk maaf tuan jung saya permisi dulu.."

Gadis itu segera beranjak, padahal aku ingin mendengar banyak.

Jung yunho pabo apa saja yang kau lakukan pada anakmu huh.

"Permisi tuan, apa anda appa changmin?"

Aku menatap seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tadi menyambutku.

"Iya."

Sepertinya ia umma dari yeoja dari.

"Anakku pasti sudah bercerita banyak padamu ne?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ada satu hal yang harus anda ketahui juga tuan, walaupun kini ku melihat ia sangat membencimu tapi aku juga tahu ia sangat mencintai anda appanya."

DEG

"Bagaimana anda tahu?"

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum padaku.

"Ia pernah mengatakannya padaku beberapa hari yang lalu"

DEG

Changminie..

.

.

TBC

Maaf baru update.

Maaf di luar dugaan ceritanya jadi gini.

Maaf jika memang alurnya terlalu cepat, aku hanya mengetik dan mengutarakannya melalui ketikan dan tidak pandai menyusun cerita dengan baik.

Aku akan belajar lagi.

Thanks for reviewnya.


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Mianhae Jaejoong

Author : Me aka Je

Pairing : Yunho and Jaejoong

Other Cast : YooSu, dll.

Genre : ?

Warning : Boy x Boy

Ch : 5/?

Happy reading

.

.

.

Chap 5

_._

"_Ada satu hal yang harus anda ketahui juga tuan, walaupun kini ku melihat ia sangat membencimu tapi aku juga tahu ia sangat mencintai anda appanya."_

_DEG_

"_Bagaimana anda tahu?"_

_Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum padaku._

"_Ia pernah mengatakannya padaku beberapa hari yang lalu"_

_DEG_

_Changminie.._

_._

.

**Author POV**

Namja tampan itu masih diam, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar pada hari ini.

Banyak sekali hal yang membuatnya terkejut.

Semuanya ia dengar dengan berturut-turut.

"Ah mian tuan jung aku harus kembali melayani para pengunjung. Permisi."

Wanita paruh baya itu pergi meninggalkan Yunho seorang diri setelah membungkuk sebentar.

Yunho masih tampak diam. Pikirannya berkecamuk kali ini.

Yunho segera mengambil menghubungi yoochun kembali, dan sepertinya kali ini yoochun mengangkatnya. "Kenapa kau tak mengangkat panggilanku huh? Dimana changmin sekarang?" nada bicara yunho sangat kesal karena yoochun.

"Hey tuan jung apa kau tidak punya jam huh? Lihat jam berapa sekarang huh mengganggu tidur orang saja."

Yunho pun sontak melirik jam ditangannya.

Ini sudah tengah malam.

"Dimana Changmin huh?" ia tetap tak ambil pusing jika memang mengganggu tidur yoochun.

"Ckck.. Dia sedang tidur." Nada yoochun sangat ketus.

"Besok segeralah pulang." Ucap yunho.

"Iya, aku akan..."

Klik

Tanpa menunggu yoochun meneruskan perkataannya yunho segara memutuskan panggilannya. Ia tahu pasti yoochun sekarang tengah mengatakan sumpah-serapah padanya.

Yunho segera beranjak pergi namun sebelumnya ia telah mengeluarkan beberpa lebar won dimeja.

.

.

Kini Yunho sedang berada dikamarnya. Waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 1:00 dini hari. Tapi ia belum juga tertidur.

"_Ada satu hal yang harus anda ketahui juga tuan, walaupun kini ku melihat ia sangat membencimu tapi aku juga tahu ia sangat mencintai anda appanya."_

"Bahkan aku membuat anakku membenciku. Ckck kau apa yang buruk jung yunho"

Yunho bermonolog sendiri.

Sedari tadi yunho memang memikirkan changmin. Memikirkan apa yang telah ia perbuat pada anaknya sendiri. Darah dagingnya.

"Boo diamana sekarang kamu. Maafkan aku joongie~aaa, aku tak menjaga dia dengan baik."

Yunho mengusap-usap sebuah foto. Foto dimana dirinya bersama jaejoong dan changmin saat changmin baru saja dilahirkan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh maafkan aku boo.."

"Maafkan appa minnie~aaa.."

Yunho merenung sendiri. Ia terus memeluk foto itu hingga terbawa tidur.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling dinantikan jung yunho.

Hari ini ia akan bertemu changmin pasalnya tadi yoochun melepon bahwa mereka akan sampai dikorea pukul sepuluh nanti.

Yunho tampak tak sabar ingin segera menggendong anaknya.

Ia ingin meminta maaf.

Saat ini jung yunho tengah disibukkan oleh berkas-berkas yang haarus ia tanda tangani.

Ia sudah berada dikantor sejam yang lalu, ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk ini agar ia bisa menjemput jung changmin dibandara nanti.

Tok

Tok

"Masuk."

"Maaf tuan, saya mendapatkan kabar bahwa.."

Yunho melirik sekretaris kepercayaanya itu. Ia tampak bingung kenapa nada suaranya seperti itu.

"Kabar apa? Kenapa nada suaramu sangat khawatir gitu?"

"Itu tuan.. Saya baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa cabang perusahaan di amerika sedang krisis. Anda harus kesana segera tuan."

DEG

"Ap..a?"

Yunho tampak terkejut.

"Saya sudah memesankan tiket untuk perjalanan kita kesana tuan. Pukul setengah sepuluh nanti kita akan berangkat."

Yunho melirik jam besar yang berada di ruangnya itu.

'Oh shit tiga puluh menit lagi.'

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Aku harus menemui changmin.. Astaga.." gumam yunho.

"Kapan kita berangkat?"

"Secepatnya tuan karena perjalanan menuju bandara membutuhkan waktu juga."

"Huh baiklah." Yunho segera mengambil jasnya dan berjalan keluar diiringi sekretarisnya.

"Bisa kau hubungi Mr. Shim, aku ingin bertanya langsung padanya."

"Baik tuan."

Sekretaris yunho itu segera menghubungi Mr. Shim selaku orang kepercayaan keluarga Jung untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan Jung di Amerika.

"Ini tuan"

Sekretarisnya itu segera memberikan ponselnya pada yunho. Yunho segera menerimanya

"Yeoboseo, Mr. Shim bisa kau jelaskan kenapa ini bisa terjadi huh?"

"…"

DEG

Wajah yunho tampak shock.

"Ap..a"

"…"

"Tolong segera tangani ini semua sementara. Aku akan segera kesana."

Klik

"Shit bagaimana bisa ini terjadi. Mereka memanipulasi uang perusahaan meliyaran dollar."

Sekretaris yang berada disamping yunho juga tak kalah shock. Ia sangat tahu bahwa cabang perusahaan Jung di amerika sana sama besarnya dengan disini. Uang yang dihasilkan perusahaan Jung sangatlah luar biasa besar untuk setiap cabang perusahaan Jung saja. Belum termasuk gabungan dari beberapa cabang.

"Kita harus segera berangkat."

Yunho melangkah pergi meninggalkan perusahaan dan meminta orang kepercayaannya disini untuk mengurusnya sebentar.

"Maafkan appa Minnie~aa, appa harus pergi dulu." Gumam yunho.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian

"Ckckck kemana si jun itu, katanya mau menjemput changmin." Ucap seseorang dengan nada kesal karena setibanya ia disini tidak melihat batang hidunya yunho sama sekali.

Ia segera menghubungi yunho.

"Hei pabo. Kau diamana huh? Katanya mau menjemput kami dibandara ckck" ia tampak kesal karena yunho tak kujung datang.

"_Mian yoochun~aa saat ini aku sedang menuju ke amerika. Perusahaan disana sedang krisis."_ Jawaban yunho terdengar sedih. Yoochun, orang yang tadi menggerutu kesal karena yunho itu juga bisa merasakan nada yunho yang tampak sedih.

"Kau di pesawat sekarang huh?"

"_Ne.."_

"Yah bagaimana bisa kau mengangkat telponku huh. Harusnya kau matikan handphone mu." Yoochun kini tambah dibuat kesal oleh yunho.

"_Aku tidak memantikannya karena menunggumu menelpon ku karena aku tidak bisa meleponmu. Apa changmin disana? Bisa aku bicara dengarnya?"_

Tanpa ba-bi-bu yoochun segera menyerahkan handphonenya pada changmin.

Changmin tampak enggak meneriama handphone itu. Tapi junsu segera meminta changmin untuk menerimanya.

"_Minnie~aa.."_

"…" Changmin tidak merespon. Ia hanya diam.

"_Mianhae."_

DEG

Changmin tampak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja appanya katakan.

Changmin kembali tidak merepon, ia tampak masik shock. Ia berpikir apa appanya telah terbentur sesuatu.

"_Changmin~aa mian, maafkan kesalahan appa selama ini. Mian mianhae aegya~~ saranghae"_

Changmin lagi-lagi terdiam tak merepon. Ia sangat bingung dengan perkataan appanya.

"_Apa kau tak ingin mengatakan sesautu hum? Mian appa tidak jadi menjemputmu hari ini, appa sedang menuju ke amerika. Ada hal yang harus appa kerjakan, appa tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Ini semua juga nantinya akan untukmu. Tunggu appa dirumah nanti dirumah ne."_

"Hum.."

Hanya gumaman kecil yang keluar dari bibir manis changmin. Tak tahukah changmin bahwa seseorang yang sedang berbicara padanya saat ini menghela nafas berat karena changmin tak kunjung menjawab dan hanya terdengar gumaman kecil.

"_Baiklah, bisa kau serahkan kembali handphonenya pada yoochun."_

Changmin pun segera mengembalaikannya.

"Ada apa yun?"

"_Tolong jaga changmin ne, aku sepertinya akan lama disini."_

"Ne. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa dengan perusahaanmu disana?"

"_Anak buah keluarga Go memanipulasi uang milyaran dollar chun. Perusahaanku disana tengah krisis berat chun~aa"_

Yoochun dapat mendengar lagi suara sahabatnya itu tampak sedih. Ia juga tampak terkejut, 'Anak buah Go? Apa keluarga Go? Istri dari Yunho?' batin Yoochun. Namun ia tak kembali bertanya, mungkin ia akan bertanya nanti.

"Cepatlah selesaikan kasus disana. Aku dan junsu akan menjaga changmin disini."

"_Ne, gomawo"_

Pip

Sambungan telpon pun terputus.

"Changmin lebih baik kau tinggal bersama ahjussi dulu untuk sementara ne."

"Memangnya yunho kemana chunnie."

"Perusahaan Jung di amerika mengalami krisis berat. Ia sedang menuju kesana."

"Astaga. Semoga cepat selesai. Yasudah Minnie tinggal bersama kami saja dulu ne."

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

Ia masih memikirkan perkataan appanya tadi.

.

.

.

Beda hal nya dengan apa yang terjadi di Korea. Kini di Jepang disebuah restoran tampak ramai dengan banyak pengujung.

Namun suasana ramai itu tiba-tiba hening seketika saat ada suara nyaring sampai ditelinga mereka.

"UMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak monbin dan jeje tanpa memperdulikan para pengunjung disana yang memekik ke arah mereka berdua.

"Astaga.. astaga apa yang kalian lakukan huh. Kalian membuat pengunjung tergangganggu karena teriakan kalian." Ucap namja cantik yang berlari keluar dari dapur karena mendengar teriakan suara yang familiar baginya.

Keduanya hanya diam sambil memamerkan gigi rapih mereka.

Mereka serempak menyerahkan amplop yang mereka pegang tadi pada jaejoong.

"Apa ini?" Jaejoong menerimanya dengan tatapan bingung.

Ia perlahan membukannya.

DEG

Lalu ia juga membuka amplop yang satunya.

DEG

Kedua isinya sama hanya beda nama saja.

"In..i"

"Kami mendapat beasiswa di sekolah Toho" ucap keduanya serempak.

'Ya Tuhan kenapa mereka. Kenapa kedua anakku yang mendapatkan beasiswa disana. Astaga." Batin jaejoong gelisah.

Tentu saja jaejoong gelisah, siapa yang tidak tahu sekolah Toho. Dari TK Toho, sekolah dasar Toho, Toho JHS, Toho SHS, sampai Toho University. Hello siapa yang tidak tahu, itu adalah milik keluarga Jung yang kini semua itu telah diwariskan kepada anak mereka, Jung Yunho. Orang-orang di jepang tentu tidak asing dengan nama Toho yang berada di Korea sana. Itu adalah sekolah favorite banyak orang. Bahkan tak sedikit orangtua mengirimkan anaknya untuk sekolah disana.

Dan jangan heran orang-orang di jepang sana tidak kenal jaejoong yang berstatus mantan istri dari suami konglomerat dari Korea sana karena memang status jaejoong kala menyandang istri dari Jung itu tidak ingin public luar mengetahui ia.

Jaejoong memang tidak bingung kenapa kedua anaknya mendapat beasiswa, karena tempat sekolah anaknya itu memang selalu mengadakan beasiswa sekolah untuk melanjutkan sekolah dasar di Toho. Tapi ia sungguh tidak percaya bahwa anaknya lah yang mendapatkan ini.

"Kita akan berangkat minggu depan ne umma" ucap riang jeje.

Kedua anaknya itu memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan siapa pemilik sekolah dimana mereka mendapat beasiswa itu.

"Aku sangat senang umma." Ujar moonbin sambil memeluk sang umma erat.

Jaejoong diam terpaku melihat senyuman yang terus terpatri di bibir kedua anaknya itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan? Ini terlalu tiba-tiba." Batin jaejoong.

"Kita akan bertemu changmin oppa disana ne umma.. Horeeeee."

Bruk

Jeje juga ikut memeluk jaejoong.

"Astaga, aku lupa. Bukan kah changmin akan ke jepang karena mendapatkan beasiswa disini" batin jaejoong kembali.

Jaejoong tampak bingung. Apa yang harus ia pilih.

Apa harus menuruti keinginan si kembar?

Atau tetap disini juga bersama changmin yang melanjutkan sekolahnya disini?

Jaejoong benar-benar tampak bingung.

"Umma kita ke korea ne?" ucap jeje melepas pelukannya. Senyuman manis daari bibirnya tidak kunjung lepas.

Aura kebahagiaan terpancar diraut mukanya.

Jaejoong bingung.

Tapi ia juga tak ingin membuat kedua anaknya kecewa.

"Ummaa.." gumam moonbin yang kini juga ikut melepas pelukannya.

"Astaga apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam jaejoong sangat pelan tentu itu tidak terdengar oleh kedua anaknya.

"Gimana umma?" ujar keduanya serempak sambil menatap mata sang umma dengan mata yang berbinar-binar menunggu sebuah jawaban.

Jaejoong pun tak tega jika ia harus menolak itu. Ia tak tega jika melihat kedua anaknya sedih jika ia mengatakan tidak.

Ia pun mengangguk dan yah bisa dilihat kedua anaknya tersenyum bahagia.

Semoga ini pilihan yang terbaik pikir jaejoong.

"Baiklah minggu depan kita akan berangkat ne." ucap jaejoong.

Kedua anaknya pun mengangguk.

"Aku harus menghubungi yoochun memberitahukan ini."

Jaejoong segera merogoh handphone yang ada di sakunya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya yoochun mengangkat.

"Yeoboseo, ada apa joongie~aa"

"Yoochun~aa.."

"Eh waeyo? Ada apa, ceritalah."

"Moonbin dan jeje.."

"Mereka kenapa jae.."

"Mereka mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah dar Toho, yoochun."

"APAAAA.." pekik yoochun yang membuat jaejoong segera menjauhkan handphonenya itu.

"Yaaaah.." kesal jaejoong.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa, kedua anakku kan sangat genius" ucap jaejoong masih dengan nada kesal karena pekikan yoochun tadi.

"Lalu kalian akan benar-benar kesini?" tanya yoochun.

"Ne, minggu depan kami akan berangkat kesana.." Jaejoong berhenti bicara.

"Changmin, bisakah ia tak mengambil beasiswa itu? Aku akan kesana." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, nanti akan aku katakan padanya." Jawab yoochun.

.

.

.

TBC ne ^^

Lanjut mantengil TL #TohoTreeTour D-3 dan #JunsuBalladCon D-2 hehe

Maaf pendek dan maaf banyak typo-nya

Thank you for reviews-nya ne


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Mianhae Jaejoong

Author : Me aka Je

Pairing : Yunho and Jaejoong

Other Cast : YooSu, dll.

Genre : ?

Warning : Boy x Boy

Ch : 6/?

Happy reading

.

.

.

Chap 6

_._

"_Yeoboseo, ada apa joongie~aa"_

"_Yoochun~aa.."_

"_Eh waeyo? Ada apa, ceritalah."_

"_Moonbin dan jeje.."_

"_Mereka kenapa jae.."_

"_Mereka mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah dar Toho, yoochun."_

"_APAAAA.." pekik yoochun yang membuat jaejoong segera menjauhkan handphonenya itu._

"_Yaaaah.." kesal jaejoong._

"_Bagaimana bisa?"_

"_Tentu saja bisa, kedua anakku kan sangat genius" ucap jaejoong masih dengan nada kesal karena pekikan yoochun tadi._

"_Lalu kalian akan benar-benar kesini?" tanya yoochun._

"_Ne, minggu depan kami akan berangkat kesana.." Jaejoong berhenti bicara._

"_Changmin, bisakah ia tak mengambil beasiswa itu? Aku akan kesana." Lanjutnya._

"_Baiklah aku mengerti, nanti akan aku katakan padanya." Jawab yoochun._

.

.

Chap 6

.

**Yoochun POV**

"Kenapa hal yang tak terduga terjadi seperti ini hum" gumamku.

"Maksudmu chunnie"

Aku segera menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang yang tentu ku tahu siapa dia. Kim Junsu, istriku.

"Joongie dan si kembar akan ke korea"

"MWOOOO"

Ia terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja aku katakan.

"Bagaimana bisa, bukankah changmin yang akan kesana?"

"Apa changmin sudah pulang sekolah? Aku akan menjelakannya sekalian bersamanya." Jawabku.

"Dia belum pulang, kyunnie juga belum pulang."

Aku segera menuju ruang tengah dan disusul junsu.

"HAYOOOOOOOOOO kenapa menyebut-nyebut namaku?"

Aku dan junsu terdiam beberapa saat karena gretakan seseorang yang tiba-tiba.

Setelah kami sadar, kami langsung memutar tubuh kami.

JRENG

"PARK KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUUUN." Teriak kami berdua serempak.

Astaga, untung aku dan junsu tidak punya penyakit jantung. Kalau ia, entah apa yang akan terjadi.

Aku menatap tajam seseorang yang berada di depanku.

Ckckck evilnya turunan dari siapa coba. Bahkan orangtua ini tidak mempunyai evil yang akut, tingkat evil kami berdua sangat rendah. Tapi kenapa dia… Aish

Wae, Kalian bingung huh?

Orang yang mengagetkan kami berdua dan kembali mengagetkan kami berdua setelah memutar badan kami kebalakang ini dengan gaya yang errrr sungguh untung jantungku selamat. Memakai benda-benda yang errrr, hidung besar, kaca mata besar, gigi yang errr, rambut-rambut hitam ukuran besar diketiaknya dan lagi rambut palsu yang berdiri *Pernah liat Yunho dan Yoochun di HaHaHa Song kan? Pernah lihat rambut TVXQ jaman Tri-Angle kan? Rambut jaejoong ada yang berdiri gitu jadi seperti itulah XD*.

"KYUHYUNNIEEEE~~~" Junsu kembali berteriak karena seseorang yang kini berada didepan kami tak ada sama sekali rasa menyesal.

Lihat, malah ia tetap dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Gaya seperti itu.

'Astaga mimpi apa aku semalam' batinku.

Aku segera menarik rambut hitam tebal yang berada di ketiak kanannya.

Sret

"Aish kau ini, apa-apaan kau ini huh. Kami ini orangtuamu, tak seharusnya kena evilmu ini tahu"

Aku segera menjitak jidadnya tanpa dosa.

"Aish sakit jidad"

Aku melototkan kedua mataku. Apa aku tak salah dengar?

"PARK KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUN SINI KAUUUU"

Aku mengejarnya yang lebih dulu lari menghindar amukanku.

Ckckck anak ini.

"Apa tadi katamu huh. Awas kau, sini kau park kyuhyuuuuuun"

Aku terus mengejarnya yang kini berputar-putar diruang keluarga.

"Tidak mau, weeeeeeek."

'Mwo? Ckckck kau banyak dosa pada appamu yang tampan ini park kyuhyun. Awas kau, lihat saja ini."

Aku segera berjalan menuju rak dekat TV, mengambil kumpulan kaset game yang menumpuk.

Aku melihat anakku yang masih belum menyadari ini.

"Hello kyuhyunnie sayang, appa mau buang ini dulu yah." Ucap ku tanpa dosa yang langsung menuju pintu depan.

"MWOOOO? HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ANDWEEEEEEEEEE, andwe appaaaaaa andweeeeeeeee."

Wkwkwkwk makanya jangan berani menjaili appamu ini anakku.

Hahahaha, aku sungguh senang.

"Appaaaaa andwe andwe."

Ia menarik bajuku dan menghadangku.

'Astaga andai aku memegang kamera, akan aku foto ekspresi langka dari anakku ini.' Batinku.

Sret

Ia mengambil paksa kaset-kaset game yang ku pegang tadi.

"Andweeee appa tidak boleh membuang ini semua. Aku tuh udah mengumpulkan ini sejak dulu, bahkan aku belum memainkan beberapa kaset game baru yang semalam ku beli."

Aku melihatnya yang menggerutu kesal.

'Hahaha dia lucu sekali.'

"Ckckck suruh siapa jahili appa mu ini huh?" ucapku sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Hehehe"

Ckckck dia hanya menanggapinya dengan cengirian.

"Hah sudahlah. Ohya mana changmin? Kau tidak pulang bersamanya?" tanyaku padanya. Kami berdua berjalan masuk kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Aish apa appa tidak melihat ia tadi di belakangku huh."

"Ehhhh~"

"Itu Minnie." Tunjuk kyuhyun. Aku segera mengikuti arahnya itu dan mendapati changmin kini sedang duduk bersama suie.

"Kenapa tadi appa tidak lihat yah? Ahhhhh ini karena kau, appa jadi tidak menyadarinya. Dan lagi dapat dari mana ini?" Tanya ku sambil menunjuk benda-benda itu.

"Eoh tadi aku ke sekolah changmin karena tadi disekolahku pulang cepat. Ternyata di sekolah Minnie sedang ada event, dan aku pun membeli barang-barang lucu ini hehehe."

"Ckckck kau ini."

"Aish kau membuatku kaget setengah mati. Untung ummamu ini tak jantungan."

Aku melirik junsu yang juga masih tampak kesal karena kelakukan anak kami ini.

Si pelaku hanya menunjukan tangannya membentuk V sambil menujukkan cengiran khasnya.

Kami hanya menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Sudahlah. Hum changminie ada yang ingin ahjussi katakan padamu."

Aku menatap changmin.

"Eh apa ahjussi?"

"Tadi umma mu menelpon dan katanya.."

Ia tampak menunggu apa yang akan aku katakana selanjutnya. 'Semoga ini yang terbaik untuk kalian'

"Kata ummamu adik-adikmu mendapat beasiswa ke Toho"

"MWO"

Changmin dan kyuhyun tampak terkejut dengan yang baru saja aku katakan.

"Bagaimana bisa itu appa? Bukankah Minnie akan ke jepang?" Aku menatap anakku, "Hah appa juga tak menyangka ini terjadi. Tempat sekolah moonbin dan jeje memang menyediakan beasiswa masuk sekolah dasar kesana, setahu ku bisa aja ditolak. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa ahjussi?"

"Adik-adikmu sangat antusias setelah mereka tahu mendapatkan beasiswa ke sana, pastinya ummamu tak tega menolaknya Minnie. Tapi ia juga memikirkanmu, bagaimana kalau kau batalkan saja mengambil beasiswa ke jepangnya?"

Aku menatap changmin. Ia tampak bingung dan juga seperti sedang berpikir.

"Aku akan membatalkan beasiswa itu, percuma jika ku pergi tapi tak ada umma disana."

"Tentu kau harus membatalkannya Minnie, kan umma dan kedua adikmu akan kesini." Ucap junsu sambil mengelus rambut changmin. Changmin mengangguk.

"Kapan mereka akan datang appa?"

"Minggu depan."

"Ahk pasti akan seru bertemu lebih sering si kembar itu." Kyuhyun tampak sumringah mendengar kabar bahwa jaejoong dan kedua anaknya minggu depan akan ke korea.

"Tapi sepertinya mereka akan tinggal jauh dari kita.."

"Eh kenapa gitu appa?"

"Agar jauh dari Yunho, terlebih sepertinya ia juga tidak ingin kedua anaknya diketahui yunho kan?"

Aku menatap mereka semua dan mereka mengangguk setuju.

"Aku akan mencari apartemen yang jaraknya jauh dari sekolah Toho."

"Jangan terlalu jauh chunnie." Aku melirik istriku dan menganggukan kepalaku.

"Hum apa kau mau menghubungi ummamu Minnie?"

Changmin mengangguk. Aku segera mengambil handphone ku dan menghubungi jaejoong dan memberikannya pada changmin.

"_Ne, chunnie.."_

"Umma, ini Minnie."

"_Ah Minnie, ada apa sayang. Apa.. Apa chunie ahjussi sudah mengatakannya padamu?"_

"Ne umma, aku menunggu umma disini."

"_Eoh kau tidak apa-apa kan? Mianhe Minnie, umma juga tak tega melihat adik-adikmu kalau umma menolaknya."_

"Gwancanayeo umma, disini kita jadi bisa sering bertemu. Sekolah dasar toho dengan sekolahku tak jauh pula jaraknya."

"_I love you sayang."_

"Hehehe nado umma."

"_Kau sedang apa hum?"_

"Sedang dirumah chunnie ahjussi."

"_Eoh?"_

"Aku tinggal disini untuk sementara umma."

"_Ehhhhh kok bisa, kenapa?"_

"Tuan jung meminta ahjussi aku tinggal disini, katanya perusahaannya di amerika sedang krisis."

"_Eoh, pantesan di TV memberitakan itu."_

"Hum, yasudah ne umma. Saranghae"

"_Nado. Bye."_

"Bye"

Changmin mengembalikan handphone itu padaku.

"By the way, kok moonbin sama jeje bisa dapat beasiswa itu yah. Aku saja mengerjakan soal-soal tes masuknya sulit walau hanya salah dua."

Aku melirik kyunnie yang tampak bingung.

Masuk sekolah Toho memang diperkhususkan harus tes terlebih dahulu untuk sekolah dasarnya. Sama seperti Toho Junior High School, Toho Senior High School dan Toho University.

"Sepertinya moonbin dan jeje menuruni kecerdasan kedua orangtuanya." Ucapku.

"Hyung dan oppanya genius, adik-adiknya pasti juga genius." Celetuk changmin dengan pedenya.

Aku hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Sedangkan khyuhyun tampak mendecih mendengar celetukan changmin.

"Eh appa aku mau tanya, bagaimana pertemuan umma dan appa Minnie waktu itu? Aku lupa menanyakan ini, aku sungguh penasaran. Ceritakan juga kecerdasan mereka waktu itu."

Aku menatap kyuhyun lalu changmin. Apa ia mau mendengarnya juga?

"Hum baiklah, apa kau juga mau dengar Minnie? Atau mereka sudah pernah menceritakannya?"

Changmin menggeleng.

'Eoh dia tak tahu'

"Baiklah akan aku ceritakan…"

"Waktu itu appa sama yunho masuk sekolah Toho senior high school bersamaan, kita sudah bersahabat sejak TK bahkan orangtua kami juga bersahabat, malaupun sekolah itu milik orangtua yunho tapi yunho dan aku memilih masuk seperti siswa lainnya, kita tes bersama. Saat pengumuman, ternyata ada dua orang yang meraih nilai tertinggi yaitu appa dan ummamu Minnie…"

"Nilai mereka sama yaitu 100. Aku sangat terkejut melihat nilai 100 ada dua. Menurutku soal-soal tes masuk itu sangat sulit bahkan aku saja hanya dapat 80, walaupun yunho cucu pemilik sekolah tapi ia tak menggunakan cara licik. Kita belajar bersama untuk tes itu bahkan tes pun kami bersebelahan…"

"Yunho juga terkejut karena tak hanya ia yang mendapat nilai 100. Hingga suatu hari kami berdua bertemu dengannya karena ia satu kelas dengan kami. Namanya Kim Jaejoong dan itu pertama kali pula yunho mengatakan padaku setelah melihat bagaimana kim jaejoong itu, ia mengatakan "Aku jatuh cinta padanya". Sungguh aku tak pernah melupakan itu hahaha.. Aku tentu shock ternyata ia suka namja sama sepertiku, yunho adalah sosok yang manly, sangat tampan dan aku pikir ia suka yeoja cantik tapi ternyata ia juga.. Hum Jaejoong banyak disukai yeoja maupun namja, ia sangat cantik walaupun seorang namja. Jadi wajar pula kalau ia jatuh cinta padanya.."

Aku berhenti bercerita setelah junsu datang membawa air minum dan cemilan. Aku segera mengambil air minum itu.

"Lalu appa? Ayo lanjut?"

Aku melirik kyunnie yang tampaknya tidak sabar mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Jaejoong sulit didapatkan hahaha bahkan yunho sempat frustasi saat itu karena terus diabaikan cintanya. Bahkan semua siswa di Toho itu tahu setiap hari yunho tanpa malu mengatakan saranghae ke jaejoong, hingga suatu hari yunho yang memang malamnya kehujanan setelah dari rumahku demam, ia main basket karena pelajaran olahraga tanpa memikirkan kondisinya yang sangat pucat. Dan akhirnya ia pun jatuh tanpa sengaja ke jaejoong yang memang sedang menghadangnya untuk mengambil bola. Ciuman pertama yunho mendarat mulus di bibir cherry jaejoong hahaha.."

Aku tertawa melihat kenangan manis mereka berdua. Aku juga mendengar khyuhyun, junsu dan changmiin tertawa.

"Setelah kejadian itu jaejoong menghindari yunho, dia lagi-lagi frustasi hahaha hingga ia tahu kenapa jaejoong menghindari yunho. Yunho mendengar percakapan jaejoong di telpon dimana ternyata ia menghindari yunho karena telah mengambil ciuman pertamanya dengan tidak elit.."

"Setelah kejadian itu dengan rasa optimis ia mengatakan sesuatu melalui pengeras suara sekolah 'KIM JAEJOONG SARANGHAEYEO, TERIMALAH CINTAKU, TERIMALAH NAMJA TAMPAN INI YANG TELAH MENGAMBIL CIUMAN PERTAMAMU' hahaha itu sungguh lucu bagiku, ulah yunho membuat semua siswa dan guru keluar. Jaejoong yang memang sedang berjalan di tengah lapangan sama teman-temannya tampak malu diliatin semua siswa dan guru.."

"Lalu.. kami semua berteriak bersama 'terima, terima' lalu yunho menghampiri jaejoong sambil memberikan mawar, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Aku berhenti lalu menatap changmin dan kyuhyun yang penasaran.

"Yunho ditampar jaejoong hahaha.."

"MWOOOO" pekik kyuhyun dan changmin bersamaan. Aku hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa bisa ahjussi?"

"Kasian sekali yunho ahjussi.. Pasti sangat malu."

"Hahaha joongie hyung tentu reflex menampar yunho hyung, ia telah membuat joongie hyung malu karena perbuatan yunho hyung itu." Ujar junsu. Aku pun membetulkan.

"Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya ahjumma?"

"Yunho hyung malamnya datang kerumah joongie hyung bersama orangtuanya."

"MWOOOO." Hahaha mereka berdua kembali terkejut.

Aku melanjutkan ucapan junsu, "Setelah cintanya ditolak ia pun nekat malamnya memaksa kedua orangtuanya datang kerumah jaejoong. Dan hal yang tak disangkapun terjadi ternyata jaejoong adalah cucu dari sahabat kakek yunho. Disana ada kakek dan nenek jaejoong yang memang mengenal baik keluarga jung terutama kakek dan nenek yunho. Keluarga Jung dan Kim pun berkumpul dirumah jaejoong hyung setelah appa yunho menghubungi kakek dan nenek yunho untuk datang kesana.."

"Ternyata kakek dan nenek mereka telah menjodohkan cucu-cucu mereka sejak anak-anak mereka diketahui tengah hamil bahkan menjukkan bukti perjodohan itu hahaha"

"Wah keren, terus terus apa joongie ahjumma menerima itu."

"Yunho tentu senang luar biasa tapi jaejoong tidak. Tapi ia tak bisa menolak itu, itu adalah keputusan kakek dan neneknya bahkan kedua orangtuanya juga sudah setuju."

"Hahaha yunho ahjussi beruntung dong."

"Jaejoong awalnya memang tak mengatakan cinta pada yunho tapi karena keteguhan yunho yang yakin jaejoong akan mencintainya pun terkabul. Jaejoong mengatakan nado. Mereka menjalin hubungan yang sangat romantic, bahkan kami yang melihatnya pun iri. Tak ada yang mengganggu hubungan mereka, walaupun setiap harinya selalu ada yang mengirim surat cinta untuk yunho ataupun jaejoong.."

"Waw.."

"Mereka tetap bersaing untuk meraih nilai tinggi, bahkan mereka sering dikirim ke olimpiade dan pulang-pulang keduanya masing-masing membawa piala kemenangan."

"Waw keren daebak sekali.." Ujar kyuhyun sambil tepuk tangan.

"Ah tidak heran kalau tiang listrik dan kedua adiknya yang imut itu cerdas." Lanjut kyuhyun.

"Yaaah aku bukan tiang listrik." Kesal changmin. Ia menjintak pelan kepala kyuhyun. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat itu. _'Appa dan ummamu juga sangat cerdas kyunnie'_ batinku.

"Bagaimana pertemuan ahjussi dan ahjumma?" aku melirik changmin yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, "Hum aku mengenal junsu saat ia datang sebagai murid baru waktu di tingkat dua. Aku tak menyangka ternyata ia adalah sepupu jaejoong. Aku jatuh cinta padanya dan langsung mengatakan padanya dan ternyata ia menerima cintaku, ia juga jatuh cinta padaku saat pertama kali melihatku. Aku sungguh bahagia, aku bahkan mentlaktir seluruh siswa disekolah hari itu hahaha."

"Ckckck appa taka da romantisnya sama sekali.." Aku hanya tertawa mendengar nada kesal kyuhyun.

"Hei apa ini adalah namja paling romantic, tapi entah kenapa keromantisan apa terhadap ummamu hilang begitu saja saat itu."

"Oh masa."

'Ckckck anak ini, ia tampak antusias dengan kisah yunjae tapi kenapa kisah orangtuanya ini tidak huh. Anak ini'

"Sudah-sudah lebih baik kita makan yuk, sudah siang. Apa kalian tak lapar?"

Kami mengangguk saat suie mengatakan itu.

Kami pun beranjak ke ruang makan.

**End of Yoochun POV**

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Apa kalian sudah mendapatkan kabar?"

"Mian tuan, kami masih belum mendapatkan kabar"

Seorang namja tampan nan gagah itu menghela nafas berat.

"Apa appa ku juga tidak tahu dimana mereka?"

"Tuan Jung juga belum mendapatkan kabar sampai sekarang tuan. Kami bersama orang suruhan appa tuan mencari dan menyelidiki bersama, jika kami menemukan kabar baru kami akan segera memberitahu tuan." Ucap seseorang yang berada didepan sosok namja tampan itu.

"Hum baiklah. Lalu bagaimana kasus keluarga Go sekarang?"

"Kasus keluarga Go sedang di proses di pengadilan korea tuan, kami sudah mengirim bukti-bukti yang kami peroleh dan juga menggabungkannya dengan bukti-bukti yang di peroleh appa tuan."

"Baguslah. Dan tolong segera hubungi pengacaraku untuk mengurus perceraianku."

"Baik tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi tuan?"

"Tidak ada, gomawo ne."

"Ne tuan, saya permisi."

Setelah kepergian orang kepercayaanya itu, ia kembali mengehala nafas berat.

"Kalian dimana hum.."

Namja tampan itu mengelus layar wallpaper handpnonenya itu yang memang menampilkan seorang namja cantik yang tengah tertidur.

"Semoga kalian baik-baik saja ne.."

"Mianhae joongie~aaa aku yang salah, aku yang bodoh, aku benar-benar pabo hiks.."

.

.

.

TBC dulu ya hehe

Tak ku sangka ternyata chap ini jadi gini hehe

Gomawo ne reviewnya

Maaf banyak typo hehe

Semoga yang ini tak mengecewakan

Diterima keritikan dan sarannya ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : Mianhae Jaejoong

Author : Me aka Je

Pairing : Yunho and Jaejoong

Other Cast : YooSu, dll.

Genre : ?

Warning : Boy x Boy

Ch : 7/?

Happy reading

.

.

.

"_Kalian dimana hum.."_

_Namja tampan itu mengelus layar wallpaper handpnonenya itu yang memang menampilkan seorang namja cantik yang tengah tertidur._

"_Semoga kalian baik-baik saja ne.."_

"_Mianhae joongie~aaa aku yang salah, aku yang bodoh, aku benar-benar pabo hiks.."_

.

Chap 7

.

**Author POV**

"Aku benar-benar bodoh membiarkanmu pergi dan memilih yeoja itu. Aku sungguh bodoh telah melakukan itu. Dibutakan oleh cinta yang tak seharusnya ada karena cinta ini hanya untukmu, tapi.. Mianhae boo.."

Laki-laki tampan itu membiarkan air mata terus mengaliri di pipinya. Tak ada sama sekali niat menghapusnya. Ia terlihat rapuh dengan sorot mata seperti itu.

"Tak seharusnya aku minggalkanmu dan bersama yeoja itu. Yeoja yang telah memakai topeng selama ini untuk menutupi niat busuknya.."

Namja tampan itu menghapus airmatanya kasar.

"Mianhae boo aku baru sadar, baru sadar akan kebodohanku boo hiks kamu dimana sekarang hiks apakah aegya sehat hiks jung yunho pabo bahkan kau meninggalkan belahan jiwamu yang sesungguhnya dalam kondisi hamil hiks.."

Yunho kembali menangis sambil terus melihat foto belahan jiwanya yang sedang tidur.

"Changmin" gumamnya.

Yunho segera menelpon yoochun, sebenarnya ia bisa saja menelpon langsung changmin.

"Yeoboseo."

"_Yo yunho ada apa"_

"Changmin sedang apa?"

"_Sedang tidur."_

"Mwo.. Tapi kan sekarang sudah pagi."

"_Yah sekarang kau dimana memang huh.. Aish jung pabo."_ Kesal yoochun di sebrang sana.

"LA.. Ahk aku lupa. Lalu kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"_Junsu minta dibelikan bakso khas Indonesia huh mana ada disini bahkan aku sudah keliling-keliling" _Desah yoochun disana karena tak kunjung menemukan pesanan sang istri.

"Ohh, ah apa kau tau tempat makan yang sering dikunjungi changmin?"

"_Eh, hum ya aku pernah kesana sekali. Changmin yang mengajakku kesana."_

"Di depan restoran itu seingatku adalah restoran makanan Indonesia dan sepertinya juga ada bakso pesanan istrimu itu."

"_AHHHH baiklah. Thanks jung."_ Yoochun terdengar senang

Pip

"Hei kenapa kau mematikannya ckck park pabo." Kesal yunho. Ia lalu bangkit dan keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaa kita sudah di seoul ne umma"

"Akhirnya"

Sepasang anak kembar beda jenis kelamin namun 99.9% sangat mirip itu tampak bahagia saat tahu bahwa mereka kini sudah menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahiran sang ibu.

"Umma ayo" ucap namja tampan yang memiliki mata musang itu sambil menarik baju sang umma.

"Tunggu sebentar, yoochun ahjussi dan lainnya akan menjemput kita sayang." Ucap seorang namja cantik yang dipanggil umma itu.

"Lebih baik kita duduk disana ne." tunjuk sang umma mengarah ke deretan bangku kosong.

Namja cantik dan sepasang anak kembar yang baru saja tiba dari jepang itu berjalan menuju tempat duduk itu.

"Minnie oppa ikut umma?" tanya sosok yeoja cantik yang berada disamping namja cantik itu.

"Ia, Minnie oppa datang kok."

"Asiiiiiik" yeoja kecil yang bernama jeje itu tampak senang. Sang kembaranya moonbin pun tampak senang mendengar itu.

Berbeda dengan namja cantik bernama kim jaejoong bersama anak kembarnya yang tengah asik duduk sambil menunggu orang-orang menjemputnya. Kini seseorang yang berjalan bersama beberapa bodyguard dan orang kepercayaanya dibelakangnya keluar tepat berjalan dibelakang namja cantik dan anak kembar namja cantik itu.

"Kita langsung ke kantor" ucap tegas sosok tampan nan gagah itu.

"Baik tuan." Jawab seseorang yang berada disampingnya.

Mereka berjalan keluar.

Sedangkan namja cantik yang masih sedang duduk itu tampak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Itu.." guamamnya yang langsung menoleh ke arah belakang dimana ia mendengar suara itu.

DEG

"Yun..ho.." gumamnya gugup.

Firasat namja cantik itu benar, bahwa apa yang ia dengar tadi itu adalah suara mantan suaminya.

Jaejoong terus melihat sang mantan suami yang baru saja masuk ke mobil mewahnya itu.

"Umma.. Umma waeyeo" ucap namja cilik itu.

Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap moonbin yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu mirip dengannya huh." Ia mengusap rambut anaknya itu.

"Aniya.."

"JOONGIE HYUUUUUUUUUNG"

Jaejoong bersama kedua anaknya tampak terkejut dengan teriakan yang sangat kencang itu.

Mereka melihat dari kejauhan keluarga park dan changmin berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Astaga junsu ahjumma ingin membuatku tuli yah." Ucap kesal jeje.

"Astaga junsu kau membuat banyak orang menatap kami"

"Hehehe" yang berteriak tadi hanya tertawa dan membuat ketiga orang yang menunggu itu mendesah sebal. 'Mereka sangat mirip' batin junsu.

"Umma" jaejoong segera mengarah ke sosok namja tampan nan tinggi itu yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Ia tersenyum dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Tentu itu disambut hangat oleh changmin, sang anak. Ia memeluk sang umma erat.

"Bogoshipo sayang" ucap jaejoong.

"Nado umma."

Mereka cukup lama berpelukan sehingga suara anak kecil mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Aku juga ingin meluk Minnie hyung umma"

Sang umma pun melepas pelukkannya dan menunduk melihat sang jagoan kecilnya tampak kesal.

"Hahaha.."

"Aisha pa yang umma tertawakan huh" kesal moonbin pada sang umma.

Hup

Moonbin segera di gendong oleh changmin. Changmin mencium sang adik dengan rasa rindu.

"Aku juga mau oppa.." ucap yeoja kecil yang kini sedang di gendong kyuhyun itu.

Changmin tersenyum lalu menurunkan moobin dan segera mengambil jeje yang berada di gendongan kyuhyun.

"Bogoshipo saeng."

"Nado oppa.."

CUP CUP

"Hahaha.." mereka semua tertawa melihat tingkah anak bungu jaejoong itu.

"Maaf telat joongie tadi kami menunggu kyunnie dulu di sekolah" ucap yoochun

"Tidak apa-apa chunnie"

"Yasudah ayo kita keluar dan langsung ke aparteman joongie hyung" ujar junsu yang langsung di anggukan oleh semuanya.

"Gomawo ne."

Jaejoong membungkuk kepada mereka sebelum berjalan keluar.

"Sama-sama joongie"

Mereka pun berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

"Apa moonbin dan jeje suka sama tempatnya?" tanya changmin

Ya mereka kini sedang di apartemen yang akan di tempati jaejoong dan kedua anaknya itu.

Apartemennya sangat luas, terdapat tiga kamar, ruang keluarga dan dapur yang luas.

Apartemennya juga sudah terisi dengan berbagai perabotan termasuk mainan-mainan untuk moonbin dan jeje.

"Jeje suka"

Binnie juga suka, banyak mainannya."

"Hehehe itu mainan hyung bawa dari rumah hyung karena sudah tidak dipakai lagi. Sayang kalau hyung buang, jadi hyung simpan. Tapi sekarang akan hyung berikan untukmu binnie dan untuk jeje, oppa sudah membelikan boneka-boneka cantik untuk jeje. Kalian suka?"

"Sukaaaaa" ucap keduanya.

"Gomawo oppa"

"Gomawo hyung"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Semuanya ayo kita makan, aku sudah memasak banyak makanan." Ucap jaejoong membuat mereka yang berada di ruang tengah itu mengangguk dan menuju dapur.

Kini mereka berada di ruang makan.

"Masitttaaaaaa" ujar kyuhyun

"Masakan umma selalu enak oppa" ujar jeje.

"Ohya hyung maaf apartemenmu tak jauh dari tempat si kembar sekolah. Karena hanya apartemen di wilayah ini yang sangat bangus untuk kalian tempati."

"Tidak apa-apa chunnie, gomawo ne.

"Ne."

"Kapan sie kembar mulai masuk sekolah jae umma?" tanya kyuhyun.

"Besok sayang"

"MWO" pekik kyuhyun.

Pekikkan terkejut kyuhyun membuat mereka bingung.

"Ada apa kyunnie" tanya sang umma.

"Itu.. Tadi disekolahku ada pengumuman bahwa besok pemilik sekolah akan datang."

"MWO"

Kini mereka yang terkejut kecuali anak kembar yang tengah asik makan itu.

"Untuk apa dia kesekolah kyunnie" tanya sang appa.

"Aku tidak tahu appa.."

"Tunggu, di sekolahku juga akan ada murid beasiswa yang akan masuk besok. Sepertinya penyambutan murid baru di Toho family" lanjut kyuhyun.

Toho family adalah gabungan dari TK Toho sampai Toho University. Toho family memang selalu menyambut baik untuk mereka yang mendapatkan beasiswa ke Toho.

"Berarti.." jaejoong tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kembar akan bertemu sang pemilik sekolah.." ucap kyuhyun.

"Kegiatan Toho family ini sudah dilakukan beberapa tahun yang lalu." Lanjutnya

Jaejoong tampak gelisah.

"Aku.. Aku tidak ingin ia bertemu dengan anakku"

"Joongie hyung tenanglah" ucap junsu sambil menggenggam tangan jaejoong.

"Aku akan mewakilkan jeje dan moonbin untuk mengantarnya ke sana." Ujar yoochun yang mendapati tatapan dari mereka kecuali si kembar.

"Tapi.."

"Aku pikir itu akan lebih baik joongie hyung" ucap junsu

"Ia benar jae umma" timpal kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja oke"

Jaejoong menggangguk walau ia tetap saja gelisah.

**End of Author POV**

.

.

.

**Yoochun POV**

"Yoochun~aa tolong jaga anak-anakku ne"

"Ia joongie.. Tenang saja ne"

Kini kami sedang berada di dekat mobilku.

"Sayang hati-hati ne, maaf umma tidak bisa mengantar kalian"

Aku tersenyum saat jaejoong memelk kedua anaknya

"Ne umma" jawab keduanya sambil tersenyum.

"Jadilah anak-anak yang baik disana ne"

Aku melihat si kembar mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baik, ayo kita pergi."

Aku membuka pintu depanku, moonbin masuk terlebih dahulu dan disusul jeje yang duduk di belakang.

"Aku pergi jae"

"Ne, hati-hati ya. Jaga anak-anakku"

Aku mengangguk.

Aku segera masuk kedalam mobil dan malaju pelan.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian ^^

.

Toho Family

Akhirnya kami sampai.

Saat ini kami berada di area parkir gedung Toho Family.

Sebenarnya TK Toho berada di ujung, tapi karena hari ini adalah acara penyambutan murid beasiswa maka tiada kegiatan belajar hari ini.

Toho Family terlihat ramai, gedung pusat dari Toho ini sangat besar.

"Waw besar sekali" aku melirik ke arah jeje yang tampak terpukau dengan gedung besar di depannya itu walau hanya dilihat dari area parkir.

"Ini gedung pusatnya Toho, jadi jika ada event-event besar dari Toho akan di adakan disini. Disini juga ada peta besar untuk TK Toho sampai Toho Univeristy"

Aku menjelaskan sedikit.

Kami berjalan menuju gedung besar itu.

"Waw keren, seperti gedung-gedung di eropa" ucap moonbin

"Hahaha ayo masuk. Gedung ini memang di desain seperti gaya eropa tapi juga diperpadukan dengan gaya korea"

Kami terus berjalan masuk.

Setelah berada didalam, aku menatap si kembar yang lagi-lagi terpukau.

Aku hanya terkikik geli.

'Hah andai kalian tahu bahwa pemiliknya adalah appa kalian. Apa reaksi kalian yah' batinku.

Aku melirik kiri-kanan, mencari tempat duduk.

"Ayo kita cari tempat duduk.." Aku menuntun keduanya yang kini menggengam kedua tanganku. Jeje disebalah kiriku dan moonbin berada di genggaman tanganku.

"Sepertinya tahun ini banyak yang mendapatkan beasiswa"

"Kita duduk disana ne, sepertinya acaranya belum mulai."

Aku menunjuk bangku di depan yang sepertinya masih kosong.

Saat kami berjalan, sebuah suara memberhentikanku.

"Jidaaaad"

Aku segera menoleh.

Grrrrr orang ini ingin mencari gara-gara denganku huh. Enak saja memanggilku seperti itu.

Aku menggeram kesal menatap tajam padanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini tuan park"

"Aish kau.. Aku ingin mencincang-cincangmu. Sini kau.." Aku berjalan ke arahnya langsung menjitak kepalanya itu.

Aku tertawa tampak puas melihat rambutnya jadi acak-acakkan ditambah raut kesal diwajahnya.

Ckckck rasakan itu jung.

Ia menatapku kesal dan aku kembali menatapnya kesal.

"Aish kau ini, kau meruska rambutku. Aku akan naik podium nanti, tapi kau malah merusak rambutku. Apa kau tak tahu huh, aku akan di lihat banyak orang disini."

Aku melihatnya masa bodo.

"Ckckck masa bodo.." Aku berniat kembali melanjutkan jalanku tapi..

"Mereka sama chun?"

DEG

Aish pabo park.

Aku lupa bahwa aku bersama si kembar.

Aku menatap kiri kananku yang kini tengah menatap seorang jung di depannya.

"Mereka siapa.."

Aku menoleh pada jung itu yang kini tengah berjongkok menyamakan tinggi si kembar.

"Mereka sangat imut, kalian kembar?"

Si kembar mengangguk lucu.

Namja jung ini tampak gemas melihat si kembar, 'Astaga aku harap ia tidak sadar siapa mereka' batinku.

"Namamu siapa hum?"

Aku kembali menatap namja bermarga jung itu.

"Aish jung yunho aku harus duduk, sebentar lagi acaranya penyambutan beasiswanya akan dimulai."

Aku mencoba mengalihkan ini semua.

"Ayo kita kesana."

Aku segera menuntun keduanya dan mengacuhkan yunho.

**End of Yoochun POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yunho POV**

Astaga yoochun menculik anak siapa huh.

Aku tadi tampak terkejut saat melihat sobatku datang dengan membawa kedua anak kecil yang berada di kiri kanannya.

"Mereka siapa.." tanyaku dan berjongkok menyamakan tinggi kedua anak ini.

"Mereka sangat imut, kalian kembar?"

Mereka mengangguk lucu.

DEG

'Mengingatkanku pada seseorang' batinku.

"Namamu siapa hum?" Aku bertanya pada salah satu darinya yang memiliki mata musang sepertiku.

Namun sobatku lebih dulu mengatakan, "Aish jung yunho aku harus duduk, sebentar lagi acaranya penyambutan beasiswanya akan dimulai."

Jadi mereka murid beasiswa. Aku tersenyum.

"Ayo kita kesana."

Aku membiarkan mereka pergi.

Nanti aku pasti akan bertemu kembali disana.

'Kenapa saat melihat mata anak itu aku jadi melihat diriku sendiri yah' aku bertanya bingung pada diriku sendiri.

"Sajangnim, acara akan dimulai"

Aku mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju podium, berpidato singkat.

Dari tempat ini aku bisa melihat kedua anak kembar itu yang kini menatapku.

Setelah selesai berpidato, aku segera memberikan sertifakat untuk murid-murid baru penerima beasiswa.

"Kim Moonbin dan Kim Jeje dari TK-2 Tokyo Jepang"

DEG

"Kim" gumamku.

Aku menatap keduanya yang kini berjalan ke arahku untuk mendapatkan sertifikat di tanganku ini.

Aku menatap keduanya.

'Bibir cherry itu.. mirip dia'

'Kulit itu mirip dia'

Aku menatap salah satu di antarnya, ia yeoja.

Dan aku kembali menatap namja yang berada disamping yeoja cherry ini.

'Dan dia.. kenapa aku seperti melihat duplikatku versi kecil'

Batinku dalam hati.

"Mereka siapa.. Apa.." Gumamku.

.

.

.

TBC yah

Sebelumnya Je minta maaf karena update lama

Je pastinya akan mentamatkan ff ini tapi mungkin akan lama jika update

Je sedang mengurus hal penting untuk masa depan je, do'ankan semoga lolos dan masuk univeritas yang je inginkan ya hehe

Maaf banyak typo

Gomawo reviewnya yah love you all


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : Mianhae Jaejoong

Author : Me aka Je

Pairing : Yunho and Jaejoong

Other Cast : YooSu, dll.

Genre : ?

Warning : Boy x Boy

Ch : 8/?

Happy reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 8**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Yunho memberikan sertifikat beasiswa itu kepada anak kembar yang berada di depannya.

"Chukkae ne" ucap yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya memberi selamat.

"Gomawoyeo. Arigatou." Moonbin menyambut uluran tangan itu dan membungkuk.

Yunho terpukau karena sikap sopan yang di tunjukan namja kecil nan mungil itu.

"Arigatou." Suara yeoja cilik disamping namja mungil tadi mengalihkan perhatian Yunho.

Ia melihat pasangan kembar dari namja mungil itu juga membungkuk untuk terimakasihnya.

Yunho pun memberikan senyumnya dan mengangguk.

Setelah memberikan semua sertifikat beasiswa itu, yunho segera turun dari panggung.

"Yo yoochun~aa kau mau pergi? Tak makan-makan dulu?" Ucap yunho saat ia melihat yoochun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Acaranya sudah selesai. Aku tak lapar." Jawab yoochun sekenanya.

"Oh.." Balas Yunho.

"Maaf sajangnim mengganggu, sekarang saatnya kita pergi melihat keluarga go." Ujar seseorang di samping Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk.

"Wae, keluarga go kenapa yun?" Tanya yoochun sedikit penasaran.

Yunho tersenyum, "Aku hanya bermain-main sebentar, tapi mereka langsung masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Padahal itu baru awal."

Yunho tertawa kecil.

Yoochun yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut. Karena ia memang sudah tak tahu menahu lagi tentang rumah tangga sahabatnya ini.

"Aku memang bodoh baru sadar bahwa mereka pelan-pelan mengambil aset ku. Bahkan yang mereka ambil tak tanggung-tanggung hingga miliran won. Kau tau, perusahaanku di amerika hampir hancur karena mereka. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu kedok mereka, dan gilanya lagi orang yang ku pikir ku cintai dan ku percayai membohongiku ternyata jina bukan anak kandungku."

Yunho tertawa miris, mengingat semua itu. Ia melanjutkan, "Mata dan hati ku seperti di tutup erat olehnya hingga aku melepaskan seseorang yang berharga untukku.."

Yunho terdiam dan yoochun hanya mendengar sambil mencerna dengan baik dari setiap kata yang yunho katakan.

"Aku tahu pasti kesalahanku ini tak terma'afkan, bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa menemukan dimana keberadaanya. Bagaimana keadaannya dan anakku.. Aku berpisah disaat ia ternyata tengah hamil anakku yoochun~a."

Suara yunho terdengar rendah di telinga yoochun. Ada rasa penyesalan besar disana.

'Dia.. Dia sudah tau soal anaknya?' batin yoochun.

"Aku pikir sekarang usia anak keduaku seperti mereka chun." Yunho mengusap rambut jeje dan moonbin bergantian.

Sikap yunho membuat yoochun yang melihatnya sedikit gugup.

"Huh.."

Yunho melihat yoochun. "Kau pasti tidak tahu ne, ternyata jaejoong pergi dalam kondisi mengandung waktu itu." Yunho tersenyum miris.

'Aku bahkan sudah tahu sejak dulu yun." Batin yoochun.

"Aku harus pergi menemui mereka, ucapan salam perpisahan." Yunho tertawa pelan, "Aku tak ingin mengotori tanganku lebih jauh" lanjutnya.

"Well, baguslah jika kau sudah mengetahui keburukan istri dan keluarga mertua mu itu." Ucap yoochun.

"Hum, ohya aku akan ke rumah mu nanti."

"Mwo, untu apa?" Tanya yoochun yang tampak bingung.

"Jemput changminie."

"Oh, ne"

"Baiklah aku pergi. Hei anak-anak manis selamat datang di Toho ne. Jadilah anak yang pintar dan membanggakan sekolah Toho juga orangtuamu ne." Ujar yunho kepada moonbin dan jeje.

Moonbin dan jeje mengangguk.

Yunho pun pergi diikuti beberapa orang di belakangnya.

Setelah kepergian yunho, yoochun melihat ke si kembar beda jenis kelamin itu.

"Ia tahu keberadaan mereka, tapi ia belum menyadari siapa mereka" gumam yoochun.

"Chun ahjussi ayo pulang" ucap jeje menarik kemeja yoochun.

"Eh? Ah ia, ayo kita pulang."

Mereka berjalan ke arah pintu besar, pintu keluar utama gedung besar itu.

.

.

Kini yunho tengah duduk memperhatikan dari jauh seorang yeoja yang masih tampak muda dan seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan tingkah aneh mereka.

"Aku tak bisa mema'afkan kalian begitu saja." Ucap yunho.

"Aku tahu." Jawab seseorang yang berada disamping yunho.

"Aku tak ingin mengotori tanganku, sejujurnya aku ingin sekali melenyapkan kalian dari bumi ini. Kalian merusak semuanya, kalian membohongiku. Aku sangat membenci kebohongan dan kebohongan kalian sungguh luar biasa " Yunho melirik seorang namja paruh baya yang di panggil mr. go itu.

"Pergilah, dan apa kau sudah menerima surat cerai dari sekretarisku." Lanjutnya.

"Ne, sudah. Gomawo yunho~ssi kau membiarkan kami tetap bernafas. Aku sungguh minta ma'af. Ya, perbuaatan kami pastinya tak akan terma'afkan olehmu" Ucap mr. go

Yunho tak menanggapi, ia berdiri. "Aku harap kalian tak mengganggu aku dan keluargaku. Jika kalian mendekat, aku tak akan melepaskan kalian lagi."

Yunho meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja tanpa mendengar jawaban namja paruh baya dengan baju lusuh itu.

"Kita kerumah Yoochun. Aku ingin menjemput changmin." Ujar yunho pada seseorang yang bersamanya.

"Baik tuan." Jawab sekretaris yunho.

Yunho segera masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya itu.

Perjalanan menuju tempat yoochun membutuhkan 30 menit.

Yunho segera keluar dari mobinya setelah ia di beritahu oleh sang sekretaris bahwa mereka sudah sampai.

Yunho menatap rumah megah nan sederhana di depannya ini, rumah ini tentu jauh lebih besar rumah yunho.

Ia melangkah masuk dan memencet bel dengan perasaan yang tak dapat di jelaskan bagaimana.

Ting nong

Ting nong

Krek

"Mwo kau datang." Ucap yoochun terkejut.

"Hum, apa changmin di dalam?" Tanya yunho tanpa basa-basi.

Yoochun mengagguk, "Ayo masuk, ia sedang main game dengan kyuhyun."

Yunho segera saja masuk duluan dan dibelakangnya yoochun mengikuti.

'Untung joongie hyung pergi lebih cepat tadi' batin yoochun.

**Flash back**

_Yoochun POV_

_Setelah dari sekolah Toho aku segera melajukan mobil ke arah rumah jaejoong_

_Aku harus menghubungi joongie._

"_Joongie aku akan mengantar moonbin dan jeje kerumah."_

'_Eh jangan chunie, aku sedang tidak dirumah. Kau bawa mereka kerumahmu ne, aku sekarang berada tak jauh dari rumahmu.'_

"_Eoh, baiklah. Cepatlah."_

'_Ne'_

_Aku memutar balik stirku._

"_Eoh kok kita muter lagi ahjussi." Tanya moonbin bingung._

"_Umma kalian akan menjemput dirumah ahjussi. Jadi, sekarang kita kerumah ahjussi ne." Jelasku._

_Mereka mengangguk._

_Ah mereka sangat imut._

_Tak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk sampai kerumah ku._

_Setibanya kami disana ternyata jaejoong juga tiba disana._

"_Ummaaaaaa"_

_Aku hanya tersenyum kecil saat si kembar berteriak bersama memanggil ummanya._

"_Jae, ada yang ingin aku katakan. Lebih baik kita masuk, ayo"_

_Aku mengajak mereka masuk. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu aku segera mengatakan sesuatu sebelumnya aku meminta moonbin dan jeje main bersama changmin dan kyuhyun._

"_Ada apa chun, tampaknya penting sekali."_

"_Yunho sudah mengetahuinya jae."_

"_MWO"_

_Aku bisa melihat wajah terkekjutnya itu dengan jelas. Sepertinya ia berpikir yunho mengetahui moonbin dan jeje._

"_Ani, maksudku bukan moonbin dan jeje. Tapi, yunho sudah mengetahui bahwa kau hamil saat itu."_

"_MWO.. Apa kau memberitahunya?" _

_Aku bisa melihat tampang terkejutnya lagi dari wajahnya. Aish aku kan tak memberitahu._

"_Aniya, aku tidak memberitahu siapapun termasuk yunho. Kau harus tahu jae, apapun yang disembunyikan pasti akan terkuak nantinya. Dan apa kau tahu bahwa sekarang yunho sudah mengetahui kebusukan istrinya dan mertuanya.."_

"_Eoh.."_

"_Lalu sekarang ia tengah mencarimu jae." Lanjutku._

"_MWO" Pekiknya._

"_Yah, kenapa kau hanya bisa berteriak mwo mwo mwo ckckck." Kesalku._

"…"

"_Jae.. Jae.." _

_Aku melihatnya melamun, saat ia tak sadar aku mengipas-ngipas di depan wajahnya._

"_Hei jae" Aku segera menyentuh pundaknya, ia tampak terkejut. Sorot matanya terpancar kebingungan. "Kau tenang saja, yunho tidak mungkin menemukan kalian dengan cepat." Lanjutku._

"_Yoochun~aa apa ia menyadari mereka?"_

_Aku segera mengikuti arah pandang jaejoong ke depan ruang keluarga dimana moonbin dan jeje disana._

"_Sepertinya ya, ia tampaknya menyadari ada sesuatu saat melihat mereka."_

"_Hah, aku masih belum siap jika mereka mengetahui keberadaan appanya.."_

"_Apa yang terjadi dengan yeoja itu?" lanjutnya._

"_Oh aku tidak tahu, yunho hanya mengatakan mereka sekarang dirumah sakit jiwa dan merekalah yang membuat perusahaan jung hampir jatuh." Jelasku._

"_Mwoo"_

"_Ne, aku tidak tahu apa saja yang yunho lakukan hingga mereka masuk sana. Tapi sepertinya ia menyuruh anak buahnya melakukan sesuatu."_

"_Ah aku lupa, lebih baik kau segera pulang." Lanjutku sambil berdiri._

"_Kau mengusirku huh." Aku memandangnya yang tampak kesal._

"_Aniya jae, tadi yunho mengatakan bahwa ia akan kesini menjemput changmin. So, apa kau ingin tetap disini atau.."_

"_Kami pulang." _

_Aku hanya terkekeh jaejoong memotong perkataanku._

_Entahlah, aku merasa kadang tidak suka dengan yunho tapi sekarang aku tampak senang misalkan mereka bertemu._

"_Baiklah, mungkin belum saatnya kalian bertemu hahaha" aku segera berjalan menuju kyuhyun dan lainnya berada._

"_Binnie jeje ayo kita pulang"_

"_Ne umma, jeje juga sudah ngantuk"_

_Aku melihat jeje yang menghampiri jaejoongie sambil mengusap-usap matanya. Ia memang tampak ngantuk._

"_Changmin~aa appamu akan menjemputmu nanti." Ucapku._

_Ia tampak terkejut._

"_Tadi aku bertemu dengannya, dan ia mengatakan akan menjemputmu" jelasku sambil tersenyum padanya._

_Ia hanya mengangguk._

"_Minnie~aa" _

_Jaejoong memeluk changmin, "Nanti kita ketemu lagi ne. Umma harus pulang, kau juga harus siap-siap nanti appamu akan menjemputmu."_

_Ckckck aku tahu jae bahwa kau pastinya masih mencintai mantan suamimu itu. Walaupun kau berkata dan memnacarkan aura kebencian terhadap mantan suamimu tapi lihat sekarang. Hahaha jae jae._

"_Ne umma."_

_Kami berjalan menuju pintu depan._

"_Baiklah kami pulang dulu ne. Annyeong"_

"_Annyeong."_

_Setelah kepergian jaejoong dan si kembar, kami segera masuk. Namun tiba-tiba ada suara bel._

_Dan see.._

_Ternyata yunho._

_Yoochun POV END_

_**End **_of_** Flash Back**_

"Changmin~aa appamu datang"

Perkataan yoochun membuat changmin menengok ke sumber suara. Ia menemukan namja tinggi yang tampan berdiri disamping yoochun.

Changmin berdiri, ia hanya diam.

.

.

Saat ini jung senior dan jung junior itu berada di dalam mobil. Tidak ada pembacaraan sama sekali sejak dari rumah yoochun.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Aku belum makan, mau kah kau menemaniku makan diluar?"

Ucapan yunho membuat changmin melirik padanya sebentar dan lalu kembali menatap jendela.

Karena changmin tak menjawab, yunho kembali bertanya "Apa kau tau tempat makan yang enak di sekitar ini?"

Changmin terus melihat keluar, hingga ia menjawab "Berhenti didepan."

Sang sopir pun yang mendengar perkataan anak majikannya itu segera memberhentikan mobilnya.

Changmin segera keluar dan diikuti yunho sambil tersenyum kecil.

Changmin masuk ke dalam salah satu satu restoran kecil.

"Tempat ini.." gumam yunho. Ia tersenyum bahwa changmin mengajaknya kesini.

Yunho sudah menemukan changmin duduk di pojok dengan seseorang yang membelakanginya.

Yunho menghampiri mereka.

"Ah annyeonghaseyeo "

Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri dari duduknya dan membiarkan mr jung atau ayah changmin itu duduk ditempatnya tadi.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" ucap wanita paruh baya itu lagi.

"Aku pesan makanan special disini saja dan orange jus yah." Jawab yunho.

"Ne, dan changminie kau mau pesan apa?" wanita itu menatap changmin, menunggu apa yang namja tinggi itu pesan. Wanita paruh baya itu tampak senang melihat apa yang ada di depannya sekarang, changmin dan appanya. Ia belum pernah melihat ini sejak changmin datang kesini waktu itu.

"Aku pesan seperti biasa aja ahjumma." Jawab changmin.

"Baiklah, tunggu beberapa menit ne."

Setelah wanita paruh baya itu pergi, suasana dimeja itu kembali canggung. Tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali.

Hingga sebuah suara memecah kecanggungan itu, "Mian appa baru menemuimu sekarang, bagaimana kabarmu hum?"

"Baik.."

"..appa bagaimana?" Lanjutnya.

Yunho tersenyum kecil, saat ia ingin menjawab pesanan mereka sampai.

"Appa baik. Changmin~aa mianhae"

Yunho menatap changmin begitu pula dengan changmin.

Changmin hanya diam, lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Mungkin apa yang telah appa lakukan dimasa lalu itu tak akan termaafkan, mianhae minnie~aa appa janji sekarang appa akan melakukan apapun untuk Minnie.."

Perkataan yunho tadi membuat suasa kembali sunyi, tak ada pembicaraan.

**End of Author POV**

.

.

.

**Yunho POV**

Hari ini aku sangat bahagia bahkan sangking bahagianya aku merasa gugup didepan anakku sendiri.

Sejak menjemput changmin hingga ke tempat makan ini masaih dapat ku raasakan rasa kebahagiaan akan bersama anakku ini.

Aku benar-benar menyesal dan appa yang gagal.

Mianhae Minnie..

Aku terus melirik ke arahnya, nafsu makannya semakin besar eoh.

"Minnie habis ini bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar, di luar sana tampak ramai"

Aku menunjuk arah jendela yang dapat ku lihat dari kaca di luar sana sangat ramai akan pengunjung yang datang ke tempat hiburan di ujung sana.

"Bagaimana?"

Aku kembali melihatnya karena ia tak kunjung menjawab.

"Ne"

Ah akhirnya ia menjawab.

.

.

"Minnie ayo kita naik kincir itu, appa sudah lama sekali tak naik itu"

Setelah selesai makan, kami berjalan ke arah tempat hiburan ini. Banyak wahana permainan.

Aku terus merangkulnya, kami tampak seperti adik kakak hahaha.

Oh tetap saja aku appanya yang tampan.

Ya anak ku benar-benar tampan, sepertiku.

"Kau tidak takut kan?"

"Tentu tidak"

"Hahaha baguslah, ayo kita naiiiiik"

Kami segera naik.

- beberapa menit kemudian -

"Hahaha appa ini benar-benar seru"

Aku menatapnya, mengangguk tanda bahwa aku setuju.

"Betul, ayo kita naik wahana yang lain"

"Neeee, aaah aku ingin naik wahana yang seperti obak itu appa. Ayo appaaa"

Hahaha aku hanya bisa tertawa liatnya, sungguh aku sangat bahagia.

Ia menarik tanganku untuk menuju wahana yang ditunjuknya tadi.

"Hahaha appa kau kenapa? Kau tidak kuat eoh hahahaha"

Ckckck anak ini, bagaimana bisa aku kuat, ia terus mengajakku naik wahana itu berkali-kali dan baru sekaranglah kami turun.

Aku memegang kepalaku. Uh kepala ku pusing. Terasa berputar-putar.

"Yaaah appa, huh lebih baik kita cari tempat duduk ayo"

Aku dapat menarasakn sentuhan tangannya yang menuntunku hingga aku duduk disebuah bangku.

"Tunggu disini ne, aku akan beli air minum dulu"

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku. Setelah kepergiannya aku segera menyenderkan kepalaku.

Ah pusing.

"Appa ini minum"

Aku segera mendongak, saat melihat dirinya menyodorkan air minum padaku. Ia tersenyum.

Aku segera mengambil air itu dan membukanya.

Ia duduk disampingku.

Selama beberapa saat kami hanya diam, taka da yang bicara. Hanya terdengar kebisingan dari suara-suara para pengunjung yang berjalan.

"Woaaaaah TVXQ akan menggelar konser comeback di seoul"

Eoh, aku milirik changmin yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri lalu menghampiri seseorang yang tampak terkejut tadi.

Aku segera mengikutinya.

"Akhirnya mereka menggelar comeback konser di sini juga"

Aku tentu dapat dengan jelas apa yang kata changmin barusan.

Dia adalah penggemar TVXQ, bukan? Hahaha

Aku masih ingat apa yang ahjumma itu katakan.

"Ayo kita nonton nanti. Appa akan membelikan tiketnya untuk kita"

Ia menatapku. Aku segera mengalihkan kembali menatap sebuah tv besar yang memberitakan konser comeback TVXQ.

"Woaaaaah ini benar-benar unik, anakku penggemar TVXQ, aku appanya juga dan.."

Aku tidak melanjutkan perkataanku, dan tentu saja dia juga.

"..ummamu juga" lanjutku. Aku menatap ke atas, melihat kembang api yang becahaya dengan indah.

**End of Yunho POV**

.

.

.

**Changmin POV**

"Ayo kita nonton nanti. Appa akan membelikan tiketnya untuk kita"

Aku segera menatap appa, namun ia mengalihkan matanya ke arah tv besar itu.

"Woaaaaah ini benar-benar unik, anakku penggemar TVXQ, aku appanya juga dan.."

Dan siapa appa? Umma eon, batinku. Aku menunggu apa yang akan appa katakan selanjutnya.

"..ummamu juga"

See, betulkan? Hahaha

Hey.. Hey.. Hey.. Hey.. Hey..

Saat aku mau mengatakan sesuatu tiba-tiba saja handphone yang ada disakuku berbunyi.

Aish bukankah aku sudah menggetarkannya tapi kenapa..

Aku segera mengambilnya dari sakuku tapi sebelum menjawabnya aku melihat appa yang juga menatapku. Tampaknya ia sedikit terkejut dan tampanya ia tidak tahu bahwa aku mempunyai handphone.

Yeah walaupun tak semahal handphone appa, tapi aku membelinya dengan uang beasiswa ku sendiri.

Aku segera melihat siapa yang menelpon

'Eoh umma'

Aku melirik kepada appa, ia juga masih menatapku dan mengatakan angkat saja.

Aku segera mengangkatnya.

"Ne.."

"…."

"Ne aku baru saja mendengarnya"

"…"

"Ne.. Ah aku sedang sama appa…"

Aku segera menatap kepada appa, tapi ia kini tengah menatap kembang api di atas sana.

"Ia.. Ia juga mengajakku..umma" aku memelankan suaraku saat menyembut _umma_

"Ne, ne nado"

Aku segera memasukkan kembali handphone ku ke saku.

Aku melihat appa yang jaraknya beberapa langkah dari ku. Ia sedang melihat pernak-pernik gajah.

'Appa mengajakku nonton dan tadi umma juga mengajakku nonton konser TVXQ nanti'

Yah tadi umma meleponku, ia tampak antusias karena berita itu, tentu saja sama sepertiku yang juga antusias saat mendengar news itu.

Tapi..

Aku harus ikut bersama siapa..

Appa..

Atau

Umma..

Aish seharusnya kita pergi bersama ke konser nanti.

Ya, kita harus pergi nonton bersama. Aku, umma, appa juga moonbin dan jeje.

Aku melihat appa dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Aku berjalan menghampiri appa.

"Appa nanti kita jadi nonton kan?"

Ucapanku membuat appa melihatku, ia mengangguk. "Tentu"

Aku tersenyum, "Appa belikan lima tiket yah. Aku ingin mengajak tiga temanku, mereka juga sama-sama penggemar TVXQ" kataku sambil menunggu jawaban appa.

"Oh tentu saja, nanti appa akan membelikan lima tiket VIP untuk kita" ucap appa tersenyum sambil mengacak rambutku.

'Yes.. Umma.. Appa.. Moonbin.. Jeje.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae baru update sekarang :D

Thank u for reviewnya semua *bow


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle : Mianhae Jaejoong

Author : Me aka Je

Pairing : Yunho and Jaejoong

Other Cast : YooSu, dll.

Genre : ?

Warning : Boy x Boy

Ch : 9/?

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

Chap 9

.

**.**

**Author POV**

"Appa nanti kita jadi nonton kan?"

Yunho yang mendengar suara anaknya pun mengangguk. "Tentu"

Changmin nampak tersenyum senang "Appa belikan lima tiket yah. Aku ingin mengajak tiga temanku, mereka juga sama-sama penggemar TVXQ"

"Oh tentu saja, nanti appa akan membelikan lima tiket VIP untuk kita" Jawab yunho sambil mengacak rambut changmin.

'Yes.. Umma.. Appa.. Moonbin.. Jeje.." batin changmin.

"Yasudah ayo kita pulang" kata changmin dan diangguki oleh yunho.

Changmin dan yunho pun pergi dari sana menuju mobil mereka yang berada di area parkir.

.

.

Dua sosok namja tampan duduk di belakang itu sangat mirip namun yang satu jauh lebih muda dari namja yang berada di sebelahnya.

Membiarkan sang sopir melanju ke arah rumah mereka.

"Changmin~aa boleh appa tahu.."

Yunho pun membuka suara setelah sekian menit suasana dimobil itu sangat hening.

"Tahu appa.." tanya balik changmin, namun pandangannya tetap mengarah jendela mobil.

"Apa kau sudah memaafkan appa?"

Kini yunho menatap sang anak, buah hatinya dengan seseorang yang terus menjadi pengisi hatinya.

"Hum.. Ne" Jawab changmin, ia sama sekali tak menatap sang ayah. Masih tetap setia manatap mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang lewat jendela mobil.

"Gomawoyo, gomawoyo changmin~aa" Yunho pun menarik changmin, memeluknya. Ia menangis terharu, setelah membendung airmatanya karena jawaban changmin.

Yunho terus berbisik gomawoyo.

"Appa.. Appa janji kalau appa akan selalu menemani Minnie, mengantar dan menjemput Minnie ke sekolah, datang ke jika rapat orangtua, appa akan menerima dengan senang hati piala-piala chang..min.."

Changmin yang mendengar sang appa berkata seperti itu pun membalas pelukannya. Ia ikut menangis.

"Hiks, ne appa janji ne.."

"Ne.."

"Hiks tapi.. tapi min sudah gede appa, hiks min gak mau di antar jemput hiks"

"Eohh hahaha Minnie bagi appa hiks masih bayi appa yang perlu di antar jemput" canda yunho di isak tangisnya.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa changmin, anaknya sudah dewasa.

"Aish hiks.."

Changmin pun melepas pelukan itu paksa dan sedikit menggeser duduknya.

Yunho yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Minnie boleh appa tahu, kenapa.. kenapa Minnie memaafkan appa begitu cepat, ap.." Saat yunho ingin melanjutkan perkataannya tiba-tiba changmin memotong.

"Wae, appa gak mau aku cepat memaafkan appa? Yasudah kita ulang dari awal, aku belum memaafkan appa huh." Potong changmin sambil membuang mukanya kea rah jendela.

Yunho kini kembali terkekeh geli. Ia sungguh bahagia.

"Hahaha gomawoyo changmin~aa.. appa.. appa hanya ingin tahu.."

"…"

"Minnie…"

"Aku.. aku jujur saja sangat membenci appa, appa waktu itu bahkan seperti tidak menganggap ku sebagai anak.. aku.. hiks.. aku benci ap..pa yang lebih perhatian sama mereka.. aku benci appa tapi.. tapi aku juga sangat menyayangi appa, mencintai appa hiks.. min.. Minnie gak bisa hiks gak bisa benci appa terlalu lama hiks hiks.." Jawab changmin sambil terisak.

Yunho yang mendengarnya pun kembali memeluk anaknya sayang.

"Gomawoyo, gomawoyo.. jung changmin adalah anak jung yunho, selamanya anak jung yunho"

"Hiks"

'Pabbo appa, kau sangat pabo jung membuat anakmu membenci dirimu sendiri karena mu. Appa janji akan membahagiakanmu, appa akan segera menemukan ummamu dan kita berkumpul bersama lagi' batin yunho.

.

.

~ Satu minggu sebelum concert comeback tvxq ~

.

Seorang namja tinggi yang sudah rapih dengan seragam Toho High School tinggal memakai sepatu hitamnya.

Eh Toho High School?

Yep, Toho High School. Dia sekarang sekolah disana.

**Flash Back**

_Setelah semalam mereka berdua puas jalan-jalan dan pulang sangat malam itu membuat mereka bangun telat. Terutama Jung junior, ia harus datang pagi karena hari ini ia akan ada ulangan harian. Changmin tidak boleh telat karena ia murid beasiswa. Setelah ia membatalkan beasiswanya ke jepang waktu itu, ia kembali mendapatkan beasiswa ke Mirotic High School salah satu sekolah SMA swasta di seoul, memang tidak terlalu terkenal tapi changmin menerimanya karena ia melihat bahwa sekolah itu juga bagus._

_Karena ia murid beasiswa ia tak ingin telat ulangan bahkan telat masuk sekolah._

_Changmin sudah siap, ia segera turun menghampiri sang ayah di meja makan yang ternyata belum memakai pakaian resminya sebegai presdir perusahaan besar di korea._

"_Pagi appa" sapa changmin saat ia sudah duduk dan segera memakan roti dan membuatnya menjadi lima lapisan._

"_Changmin, mulai besok kau sekolah ke Toho High School" _

_Perkataan sang appa membuat sang anak diam yang memang sedang mengunyah makanannya._

"_MEWO? Mwaksudapwaakwupwindawahgwitu" Kata changmin sambil melanjutkan kunyahannya._

_Yunho yang melihat sang anak menjawab sambil mengunyah seperti itu langsung menjutak lembut kepala sang anak._

"_Telat dulu Minnie ckck"_

_Changmin pun mengunyah cepat. Dan menatap sang appa minta penjelasan. _

"_Appa sudah mengurus pindahanmu ke sekolah Toho, jadi hari ini kau ke sekolah Toho saja. Berkas-berkasmu sudah ada disana. Jangan membantah, ini demi kebaikanmu. Appa akan lebih mudah mengawasi anak appa"_

_Yunho tahu bahwa changmin pasti akan menolak atau membantah tapi jika seperti ini pasti changmin akan mengikuti perkataan sang appa._

"_Huh baiklah" Jawab changmin pasrah sambil kembali melahap makanannya dan tangan kanannya mengambil lembaran demi lembaran roti bakar yang tersedia._

_Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kelakukan anaknya._

**End of Flash Back**

Changmin turun dari dan mendapati sang appa tengah memeriksa iphone-nya di ruang makan.

"Pagi appa"

"Oh pagi"

Yunho pun menaruh iphone-nya di meja dan segera memakan sarapan paginya.

"Ohya appa aku minta tiga tiket concert sekarang boleh? Soalnya temanku tidak bisa pergi bersama kita, kita akan bertemu disana" kata changmin sebelum memakan buburnya.

"Eh, oh yasudah. Kau ambil saja tiketnya di meja kerja appa yah" Jawab yunho.

"Ok, aku akan mengambilnya setelah ini"

Setelah selesai makan changmin langsung mengambil tiga tiket itu sebelum ia pergi sekolah.

"Appa ayo.."

"Ok"

Ya, mereka berangkat bersama. Yunho selalu mengantar changmin dan juga menjemputnya tapi jika ia sedang sibuk ia tak menjemput changmin langsung tapi menyuruh sang supir dirumah untuk menjemputnya.

"Hari ini aku mau main kerumah temanku, jadi appa tak perlu menjemputku ne."

Mereka kini berada dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah Toho.

"Temanmu dimana rumahnya, appa akan menjemput nanti."

"Itu.. Tidak jauh dari sekolah kok. Appa tak usah menjemputku, nanti aku minta temanku itu untuk mengantarku"

"Em.. Baiklah"

Changmin tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang appa.

Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang Toho.

"Nanti appa akan menelponmu"

"Ok"

"Hati-hati, jika ada apa-apa segera langsung hubungi appa yah"

"Aish iya, appa aku sudah besar kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku secera berlebihan ok"

"Itu tidak bisa"

"Aish, yasudah aku pergi. Annyeong appa"

Changmin pun keluar dengan wajah kesal.

Jujur saja sejak saat itu, sang appa mulai menjaganya dengan sangat baik namun sangking baiknya sang appa seperti menganggap dirinya bayi yang harus terus dilindungi. Itu cukup membuat changmin kesal, changmin tahu itu menandakan bahwa sang appa benar-benar menyesal akan masa lalu dan karena sang appa sangat menyayanginya tapi bagi changmin tetap saja ia itu sudah besar, sudah dewasa.

Changmin sudah masuk dan yunho pun segera melanjukan mobilnya menuju kantor.

**End of Author POV**

.

.

.

**Yunho POV**

Setelah mengantar changmin aku segera menuju kantorku yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah Toho.

Aku melaju pelan.

"_Yunnie aku mau boneka gajah itu"_

"_Yunnie uknow keren sekali yah, tapi yunnie-nya joongie jauh lebih keren"_

"_Yunnie beliin boojae ice cream vanilla yang buaaanyak yah"_

Aish boo dimana kamu huh.

Aku masih belum menemukannya, entah kemana ia pergi.

Dret

Dret

"_Yeoboseo sajangnim"_

"Ne, ada apa?"

"_Saya telah mendapatkan info bahwa tuan jaejoong sekarang berada di korea" _

DEG

"…"

"Sajangnim.."

"Ah, apa.. apa kau serius?" Sungguh aku masih belum percaya ini.

"_Ne sajangnim, beberapa minggu yang lalu tuan jaejoong telah tercatat di list penumpang dari jepang ke korea"_

'Mwo jepang?'

"Mwo, tapi bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk mencarinya di jepang waktu itu? Dia selama ini tinggal disana huh.." Aku sedikit emosi karena anak buahku tidak teliti mencarinya.

"_Mian sajangnim, saya akan berusaha keras mencari tuan jaejoong disini dan saya sudah mengecek semua penerbangan dari seoul keluar kota maupun luar negeri tapi tidak ada nama tuan jaejoong yang sajangnim maksud. Jadi saya perkirakan bahwa ia masih berada di seoul. Saya akan berusaha mencari secepatnya."_

"Seoul.. Hm baiklah, cepatlah cari dan segera hubungi aku."

"_Ne, sajangnim"_

Astaga boo jadi selama ini kau di jepang huh. Kau sembunyi dimana huh. Dan sekarang kau sudah ada disini? Semoga Tuhan mempertemukan kita segera boo.

Dret

Dret

"Yeoboseo"

"Jung kau dimana?"

"Di jalan park, wae"

"Tidak, hanya saja kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Nanti kita makan siang bersama yah"

"Astaga park kau mengajakku makan? Suaramu seperti seorang gadis yang sudah lama tidak bertemu kekasihmu"

"YAAAAAH"

Hahaha 'dasar park'

Huh untung aku segera menjauhkan iphone dari telingaku.

"Awas kau jung ckckck yasudah nanti kita bertemu di café depan kantormu"

"Ne"

Pip

Ckckck dasar jidad park

**End of Yunho POV**

.

.

.

**Changmin POV**

"Chwaaaaaaaaaang" aku segera menoleh saat suara yang tentu sudah aku hapal itu.

"Wae" jawabku dingin.

"Astaga.. Ya sudah aku duluan. Bye!"

Aku melihatnya berbalik segera.

'Ckckck'

"Yah kyuhyuuuuuuun" Aku segera menyusulnya keluar, tampaknya ia benar-benar marah.

Aku dan kyuhyun beda kelas. Biasanya kami suka menuju pintu gerbang bersama setiap pulang sekolah dan saling menghampiri jika diantara kami keluar lebih dulu.

"Heeeey"

Aku segera memegang tangannya.

Namun ia memaksa melepaskannya.

"Kyunnieee" kataku lembut.

"Aku kesal padamu jung"

Ia terus memaksa melepaskan genggamanku ditangannya namun aku semakin kencang menggenggamnya. Ia melenguh kesakitan.

"Sakit Minnie" aku dapat mendengar ucapannya walau sediki kecil.

Aku mulai mengendurkannya namun tetap tak melepaskannya.

"Hey aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau marah hum"

Aku menatapnya namun ia membuang mukanya menatap ke arah lain.

Aku memegang kepalanya dan membuatnya menatap padaku, "hey kyunnie wae"

Dia kenapa huh..

"Hei kenapa diam hum.."

CHU

"Yaaaaaah~"

Hahaha aku hanya ketawa saat ia berteriak terkejut dan mundur selangkah karena ku cium tiba-tiba.

"Itu salahmu kenapa diam" kataku dan dia kembali diam.

"Aish"

Dret

Dret

Aku meliriknya karena handphonenya berbunyi.

"…"

"Ne umma tunggu sebentar ne, aku sebentar lagi keluar, tunggu saja ditempat biasa."

"…"

"Ne"

Oh ibunya.

Aku melihat sekeliling, ah kita masih di lingkukngan sekolah. Apa tadi ada yang melihatku menciumnya? Astaga pabo..

"Aish kau menyebalkan Minnie" aku kembali melihatnya, ia beranjak pergi dengan menyenggol pundakku keras.

"Yaaah tunggu aku.." aku mengikutinya daari belakang.

"Mian, aku lupa" sesalku karena menciumnya tadi.

Aish dia masih saja diam.

Kami terus berjalan keluar gerbang. Biasanya orang tua kami menjemput disana.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, akhirnya kami sampai dan disana sudah terlihat umma kyuhyun dengan perut besarnya.

"Annyeong ahjumma"

"Eh annyeong Minnie, eh kemana appamu? Ahjumma tidak melihatnya.."

Ucapan umma kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun sendiri juga baru sadar biasanya appa changmin juga menungu disini.

"Oh itu aku meminta appa untuk tidak menjemputku, soalnya aku mau ke tempat umma." Kataku.

Ahjumma mengangguk lucu, aish dia teta saja imut pantas saja kyuhyun juga imut. "Oh gitu, hum bagaimana kalau ahjumma antar hum."

"Ehh tidak usah, Minnie akan naik bus saja disebrang sana, tempatnya kan tidak jauh dari sini. Kalau ahjumma mengantarku itu akan mutar balik, tidak usah ahjumma." Tolakku lembut.

"Hum yasudah deh.. Ahjumma dan kyunnie duluan yah."

"Ne ahjumma"

Aku melihat suie ahjumma masuk ke mobil.

"Aku akakn menelponmu nanti." Kataku pada kyuhyun sebelum ia masuk mobil.

Ia mengangguk, "hati-hati ne"

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Setelah kepergian mereka aku segera berjalan dan menuju ke halte bus disebrang sana. Apartemen umma memang tidak jauh dari sini, hanya melewati dua halte saja.

.

.

.

Ting nong

Ting nong

"Ahhh aku lupa bilang kalau aku mau kesini sama umma, aish. Apa umma ada dirumah yah ak.."

Krek

"Eoh changmin" ternyata umma ada didalam. Aku menunjukan senyumku saat ku liat umma tampak terkejut akan kedatanganku.

"Apa umma akan membiarkanku terus berdiri?" kataku sedikit kesal dengan nada bercanda tentunya.

"Eh hahaha ayo masuk.." umma pun melebarkan pintunya. Aku masuk dan disusul umma setelah umma kembali menutup pintu.

"Kenapa Minnie tidak bilang kalau mau datang hum, umma kan bisa memasak banyak."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan umma.

"Hehehe mian umma, kejutan." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan tiga tiket konser.

"MWO" pekik umma.

"Ini untuk umma, jeje juga binnie, nanti kita nonton bersama ne" kataku mengabaikan keterkejutan umma.

"Kau.. dari mana kau mendapat uang huh. Apa kau meminta uang dari appamu?"

Eoh?

"Aish aniyo umma, aku mengumpulkannya dari tabungan yang ku punya." Bohongku. Aku yakin umma tak akan mau jika aku mengatakan ini dibelikan oleh appa walau appa sendiri tidak tahu ternyata tiga tiket ini untuk umma dan adik-adikku.

"Tapi kan harga tiket VIP ini mahal Minnie, kalau umma tahu kau memakai tabunganmu lebih baik umma saja yang membelikan tiketnya." Kesal umma.

"Aish umma.. aku kan memang ingin membelikannya. Lagipula ini sudah terjadi ok" hehehe mian umma aku berbohong lagi.

"Aish.." gumam umma. Aku mengikutinya yang menuju ruang makan dan ternyata disana sudah ada adik kembarku yang sedang makan dengan lahap.

"Kyaaaaaaa Minnie oppa" aku hanya tertawa ketika melihat jeje terkejut dan berteriak melihatku. Aku segera mendekatinya dan mencium gembulnya.

"Hello hyung" Aku menoleh dan mendapati moonbin tengah mengunyah.

"Hello tampan" aku juga mencium pipnya.

"Minnie ayo duduk, kita makan bersama, aku harap makanan ini cukup untukmu" kata umma sambil bercanda.

"Yaaaaa umma" kesalku.

"Hehehe ayo cepat makan"

"Slamat makan semuaaaa" teriakku.

"Sudah dari stadi aku hyung" celukkan monbin membuat umma dan jeje tertawa. Aku hanya memajukan bibirku.

Aish anak ini.

"Ohya umma ke konser nanti aku tidak pergi bersama umma ne, aku akan pergi bersama teman-temanku. Kita akan bertemu disana ne. Nomor tempat duduk kita berutan kok" kataku disela-sela makanku.

"Eoh baiklah.."

"Eh umma kita jadi nonton konser nanti kan?" tanya si cantik jeje hihi

"Ne, Minnie oppa sudah membelikan tiketnya. Lihat ini.." kata umma sambil menujukan tiketnya.

"Wah asik/yes" ucap serempak binnie dan jeje dengan gembira. Aku dan umma hanya menggeleng.

"Minnie bagaimana kabarmu hum?"

"Baik umma"

"Hum baguslah.." Eh kenapa nada umma seperti itu yah. Seperti ada yang ingin umma tanyakan juga. Apa..

"Appa juga baik umma"

Ping

Hahaha umma sedikit terkejut dengan perkataanku. Ia melebarkan matanya mentatapku terkejut.

"Aku tahu umma ingin menanyakan appa kan?" kataku lalu mengambil air minum.

"Eh appa? Minnie oppa bertemu appa?" ucap jeje yang membuatku melihatnya.

DEG

"Ee.." Aku tiba-tiba gugup. Jujur saja aku memang tidak di izinkan oleh umma untuk membicarakan appa di depan si kembar. Aku segera melihat umma. Ia menatap ku tajam.

Aku hanya nyengis lima jari.

"Ah aniyo mungkin jeje salah dengar" kataku sambil melanjutkan lagi makanku hehehe.

"Ah ia kah?" Aish pabo pabo, dia pasti tidak salah dengar. Ia kan genius sepertiku.

"Ia jeje mungkin kau salah dengar sayang" umma tiba-tiba juga bersuara.

"Oh, ia mungkin aku salah dengar ne umma nyam nyam nyam" aku melihatnya yang langsung memakan bubur sayuran sehat kesukaannya.

Aku membuang nafas, huh hampir saja.

Aku melihat satu persatu, jeje, binnie, umma..

'Kita semua akan bertemu disana'

Aku tersenyum membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Ah ayam ini sungguh lezat.

"Umma tambah lagiiiiiiiii" teriakku senang seperti anak kecil.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Thanks for reviewnya

Je akan mencoba menyelesaikan FF ini segera.

Maaf banyak typo, alur cepat/lambat, gaje :D

*bow


End file.
